Here We Go Again
by Cat'squill
Summary: REPOSTED -Positive...The word rang in her head.Impossible but true...Oh God! How am I going to announce that to him, she thought, how to tell him that the woman he hates is pregnant with his baby…Sequel to "Friends with Benefits"
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**A/N: A Huge THANKS to _Susan8876, _thanks to her i've been able to repost this story.**

**Thanks to _Lilian K_ for the support**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.**

* * *

_Flash-forward_

_Positive._

_The word rang in her head. Impossible but true. A wave of nausea rolled over her and she closed her eyes, willing her stomach to settle. AJ spread her fingers over her abdomen. For weeks now she'd made excuse before excuse to explain the symptoms, because she feared the coming confrontation with the father of the small thing inside her._

_Sometimes life brought her to her knees with a blow so hard she didn't think she could endure it. But she always fought her way back. She always prevailed; she'd handled far worse events during her past twenty five years and managed to survive. She would on this occasion too, she has to. Besides, a baby wasn't a horrible disaster, but a life to celebrate, even if unplanned, she tried to enthusiasm. She looks at her abdomen in the mirror. Her baby grew here, deep within her womb. Hers and his. She wasn't panicked, sad or happy; she was too numb to feel anything._

_"AJ, do you need help?" Oh God! How am I going to announce that to him, she thought, how to tell him that the woman he hates is pregnant with his baby…_

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hi guys, it's the sequel to "Friends with benefits". The story begins after 'Night of Champions', which means about two months after FBW. This chapter is a summary of what the sequel is going to be about. If you're hoping that AJ unwanted pregnancy is going to be a walk in the park, I'm sad to say that you're going to be disappointed., because someone will not be please about this pregnancy. Suggestions are most welcome, R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

Something's wrong, he thought, and it confused him.

Even after his match against Cena earlier in the evening, he was still the WWE and always the best in the world and yet something was missing, instead of being happy and satisfied he felt empty and frustrated and feeling had not stopped to follow since now.

"It was great."

He turned his head and looked at the woman who was talking to him. This girl had approached him when he was in a nightclub with his friends, the way this girl acted has given a sense of déjà vu - remembering a brunette who acts almost in the same way weeks ago – so he has let himself seduced by her. Now he regretted his decision because instead of being content, he was disappointed because the girl had nothing to do with her.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

"Yeah…eh -"

"Eve!" She snapped. He had sex with Eve, he thought, Can somebody stoops so low?

"I want you to go now." He said.

"You're throwing me out? Me?" She gasped outrage by his attitude usually men asked her to stay the night. She placed her hands on his chest and learned close, her suggestive scent enveloping him, "Are you sure about that?"

He removed her hands over him. "Damn sure, I'm tired; I have to wake up early to hit the road. Also, I don't spend the night with a one-night stand."

"I bet if I were AJ you would have done so." She commented while she got out of the bed.

A scowl threatened "What?"

"Don't be surprised, half of the WWE knows that you slept with her. Besides, I did not believe it when I heard, I thought you're not as stupid to sleep with a teenager, but I was wrong."

In one motion he grasped her arm and holds her tightly, "Never say shit about AJ in front of me again, do you understand me?" He hissed with a menacing voice.

"Or what?" She bravely asked.

"Otherwise I'd be happy to call the idiot who asked you to marry him and tell him everything about our night together," He threatened. "Get dressed and get out of here!"

* * *

_The next morning_

CM Punk and his friends were in his bus tour, heading to the Webster Bank Arena for the next Monday night raw. Alex and Zack are playing on the Xbox while Kofi and R-Truth were arguing about something useless.

"Last night I had sex with Eve after over a month of abstinence." Cm Punk said out of the blue, "But she was in my mind the all-time."

"You're still thinking about AJ." Kofi asked knowing perfectly that _she_ was AJ.

"This girl has ruined my sex life." The straight edge groaned, putting his heard in his hands.

"Eve?" Zack asked, "How can you say that, I think she's great."

Punk looked up and shot a deadly stare at his friend "I'm talking about AJ; I could not help comparing Eve to AJ while I was fucking her. I thought Eve's moans were fake, her breasts were fake, her smile, her voice, everything. It was disturbing."

"So what did you do?" Alex inquired.

"I continued, and then I asked her to go."

"You're such a jerk, who is stupid enough to kick Eve out?" Zack asked.

"So you miss our favorite GM?" Kofi asked.

"Why should she miss me? Maybe because she is funny, amusing, weird, crazy, unpredictable? "He asked, "Or because she sucks at cooking, force me to watch the lion king, she is jealous of my friend, she fantasized about other guy while she was in bed with me? So that's why I should miss her?" He yelled.

"Yeah…" Kofi trailed unable to hide a grin.

"You're wrong!" Punk snapped, "I do not miss AJ; my life was great before her and greater after her."

* * *

"Hey April, what cha doing?" Her best friend asked as she slowing entered in AJ's office.

"I'm watching the main event, big match tonight." AJ answered her eyes stick at the T.V. Kaitlyn sat next to her and watch the match

"You miss him." Kaitlyn stated. AJ's mouth twisted in a grimace.

"You were right; the friend with benefits deal was my worst idea ever."

"You fall in love."

"No!" By her tone and the look of AJ's face, Kaitlyn could tell that she was lying.

"I'm…"

"Please don't say anything." AJ begged.

"I…"

"I feel so stupid for missing him so much."

"Hey, don't call yourself stupid."

"I am. I'm sure that he doesn't miss me; he has found certainly some girls willing to warm his bed aka Eve. She is better than me."

"Why do you underestimate yourself so much?"

"I'm just realistic. Can you just shut up now; I want to watch the match."

"You should tell him."

"That I miss him, yeah right." AJ rolled her eyes.

"I mean you should tell him about your pregnancy."

"What pregnancy?" AJ unemotionally asked.

"We spent almost every times together, do you think that I wouldn't see the change in you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you know what Kait, and I'll go and get some cold air. Why don't you stay here and continue to watch the match?"

"AJ…" Kaitlyn started but realize that she was talking to an empty office.

* * *

Tonight tag-team match was great, Punk thought when he returned to his locker room. Even if he has lost to John and Sheamus, it was always great to be on the same ring with his two friends. He opened the door and was surprised to see the person standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello Philips." Her warm voice welcomes him. Her smile genuinely bright making his heart misses a beat.

"AJ, what are you doing in my locker? You're here to comfort me because of my defeat, how nice of you." He smiled, "I would just take a shower, you could –"

"Why don't you ask your friend Paul 'asshole' Heyman to rub your back?" She cut off, putting hands on her hips.

Amused, he rolled his eyes. "Rub my back? No, there are so many other things that can do your pretty hands."

"I'm not having sex with you."

Punk learned uncomfortably close. "We had had sex before and you loved every second."

She shot him a heated look. "Don't flatter yourself, you were not that good, I was better performer than you think."

"You break my heart." He said faking a hurt expression.

"What? You have one? Unbelievable."

"What are you doing here AJ?" He asked, starting to be angry.

"Feel like visiting." Her smile didn't budge.

"Why?"

"And because I missed you, is it what you wanted to hear?" she said sardonically. He turned his attention to his bag where he removes a T-shirt and shorts to put on his gear.

"Not with so much sarcasm. For the last time, what are you doing here?"

"Did you have fun last night with Eve?"

He raised an eyebrow, amused by her dry tone. "Maybe…" He trailed, "why? Are you jealous?"

A hint of color appeared on her cheeks, but her voice remained defiant. "You should know better."

"I know better that's why I'm asking." He said remembering her little melodrama of a few weeks ago.

"I don't give a damn that you slept with the WWE biggest whore ever." A little grimace filled her face.

"Why do all the divas hate her?"

"I don't hate her. I love her; love her so much that I'm thinking about proposing to her next Monday."

"Why not, you're good at proposing things; if that's all you have to say…" If she was looking for a night of sex, he was the man for her but he doubt that she was interested.

She looked at him with those big questioning eyes and her voice remained calm. "Are you angry with me?"

"Why do you ask?" He frowned.

"You talked to me only when we have a segment together, most of the time you ignored me."

"You ignored me too, what your excuse?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how to behave around you, I've never been in a friend with benefits relationship before, so when our deal ends I don't know if I've to act as if nothing happen between us and be friendly or don't pay attention to you."

"So you choose the latter."

"It was a better choose then. But now…" She stopped and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Now?" He asked. She opened her mouth to say something but she finally back down and headed to the door, "AJ, you've not answered me."

"Nothing, let's forget about it. Goodnight Punk." She said silently closing the door after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.**

* * *

AJ was sitting in the hallway, watching the people's come and go, which in return looked at her strangely, who could judge them? After all, who would be stupid enough to sit on the dirty hallway floor, when she had an office at her disposal?  
But they did not understand that no matter where she was, she felt uncomfortable. She felt choking, she felt as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders, and whatever she goes don't help to lift the weight.

Wrong! She did everything she could to distract herself, to forget and try to ignore, but she doesn't do what was needed to fix things, she preferred to flee. She was still in denial and she tried to convince herself that it was a nightmare. But days and weeks had passed and she had not woken up. Maybe it was time to be brave and confront reality and especially confront _him_.  
It was in this state of confusion that John came across AJ in the hallway, it sickened him to see her like that she isn't longer the bubbly and energetic girl he used to see every week. He approached her and sat beside her.

"Hi, my favorite GM." He greeted.

She lifted her head and gave him a fake enthusiasm smile. "Hi Johnny."

The sadness in her eyes worried John. "What's wrong? You know you can tell everything to Uncle John."

"When you talk like that you seem like a pervert." She frowned making him chuckle.

"So tell me everything." He urged. "I can see that something's wrong"

She wanted to deny it but she doesn't have the courage to lie to John "I do not know what to say, because I do not know what I feel."

"What happened to you? Does someone hurt you?"

"No, but I feel ... I cannot explain… because I do not know exactly what I feel."

John agreed. "Yeah, it happens sometimes, there are moments when everything is fine but there are times when you feel empty and alone, and no matter what you do to try to get better but it does not work."

"So what do we do then?" she inquired.

"As you are still young - too young to waste your time being sad - go out, have fun, mingle, get drunk and wait for the next day because tomorrow is another day." He suggested.

She rolled her eyes. "I thought a wise guy like you; would have given better advice. I get drunk once and it led me to do a very stupid thing, after that I promised to never get drunk again."

"You need somebody in your life, Find yourself a good fellow and date him, I'm sure you will recover the smile."

"Guys are not the solution to everything."

"A girl then, whatever you want as long as you're happy."

"Thanks for the advice Johnny, but I think – "

"AJ, Can I talk to you?" Cm punk asked, John and AJ looked up and they found Punk frowning at them.

"I'm not here." She childishly answered

Punk chuckled. "I would have believe it if I did not see you."

"Well, I'll let you discuss." John pushed himself up. "Unless, you want me to stay AJ."

"I will not hurt her." Punk said.

"Okay, I can fend for myself, I am a wrestler, doesn't forget."

"If you need anything, do not forget that I'm here.'' John said.

"You won't be here for the next month." She stated.

"Well, you only have to phone and I'll be there."

"Tell me, when you're done." Punk growled, feeling ridiculously jealous.

"Thank you. John" AJ smiled. "What do you want?"

"You don't ask me to sit down." Punk said

She gave him a dark stare. "You're not welcome."

He sat next to her and he finds it harder to breathe by their close proximity. "I came to apologize."

"About what?"

"I was a little harsh during our segments." He confessed.

"Although I find it incredible but that you came to apologize, I think you've played the bully very well, you were cruel, cold, sarcastic and hurtful, and you humiliated me. As planned."

"Maybe I should have been a little less cruel."

"Less cruel, if you had been less cruel you would not be Cm Punk." She commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said taken aback by AJ's cold indifference toward him. "No, I wanted to know what you were doing in my locker room the other day." She shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he can see something's wrong with her.

"Hmm?"

"You look a little tired."

"I'm not tired; I'm just a little pregnant." For a full minute he stared at her, just stared. Making her feel so self-conscious that she feel oblige to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm kidding." She murmured her eyes saying something else.

"No, you are not kidding, I need to sit down."

"You're already seated."

His face become more rigid as the seconds passed. "How can you tell me something like that so casually? As if you're talking about the weather, don't you have tact? Have you seen a doctor? Had a pregnancy test?" He urgently asked.

"I do not know if I'm pregnant ok, I did not take the test?"

"We must know. "

"We? You want to know. I'm not interested; after all, I'm only one month and a half late. Don't be dramatic."

"nearly two months?" He chocked.

"It happens!"

"AJ, for once in my life to be adult and made a stupid test." He ordered.

"Okay, as you are asking so nicely." She said, "I'll do it if you buy the test. I do not want to go to the drugstores and receive curious and pity glance."

"Ok, after the show, I'm going to run out to a pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy test, I'll meet you at your room."

* * *

Cm Punk soon discovered the difficulty wasn't finding a pregnancy test. It was choosing among the many dozen options that filled the shelves. Finally, he simplified matters and pick up up one of each before heading for the checkout counter. The cashier gave him an odd look which he chooses to ignore.

"Good luck." The cashier said. Usually, punk will have given him his mantra _luck is for losers, _but tonight was different because he has never been in this situation before and he needed all the luck of the world.

After that he rushed to the hotel and goes to AJ's room. He entered, doesn't even bother knocking at the door. He saw AJ sitting cross legged in the bed, with an anxious mask on her face.

"Punk, Can't you knock?" She yelled.

"Why? You were waiting for me, right?"

"What if I was naked?"

"I've already see you naked." He commented, making her cheeks flush, "That's the reason why we are in this situation now." He gives her the bag for the pharmacy. She removed its contents and stared at the boxes.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but I don't think that I've so much pee."

He suddenly feels like an idiot to have bought so many tests, but on the other hand if the first result proved positive… or negative…he'd insist that she take another one and another one again if he is not satisfied with the results, so it is good that he have bought so many.

"So you better start." She lifted an eyebrow and sighed, she get out of the bed and goes to the bathroom.

"Call me when you're done, I'll wait." He said behind her.

"Of course."

For several minutes after entered the bathroom, AJ didn't move. Then she sank down onto the tile floor, before half-heartedly lined up the boxes in front of her. She stared at them. They stared back, whispering to each other, no doubt talking about her and her situation. With annoyance, she snatched the first of the pregnancy test off the floor and ripped it open. She scanned the instruction, determined to get the test over with as soon as possible. The directions informed her that it only took one minute to obtain the results. _Just Sixty Seconds_!—for those who needed further clarification as to the meaning of a minute. The directions didn't lie. As promised, precisely One Minute! Later she had her answer.

Stripping off her clothes, she stumbled into the shower and stood beneath the pounding spray struggling to keep from hyperventilating. How odd that in sixty seconds! Her life has changed so dramatically. From One Minute to the next she went from being an average healthy woman to someone carrying a new life. She rushed a deep breath. Okay, it wasn't the end of the world, not even close. It simply confirmed what she already suspected in her heart.

Then another possibility struck. Tests like these weren't always accurate. Lots of times they gave off false readings. What if this was one of those times? What if she'd wrongly read the direction and not followed them correctly? After all she has been on a hurry, it could have happen. She turned off the water, grabbed one of towel and wrapped it around herself, this time she will make sure she followed the instructions exactly.

Thirty minutes later she stood in front of the bathroom sink, one lined with a full dozen little sticks. She held the pile of instructions for each of the tests while she went down the row, comparing picture to actuality.

Two pink lines. Pregnant.

A plus mark. Pregnant.

Little window that actually spelled out pregnant.

Another little window that had forgotten the not in front of that all-important word.

Two blue lines. Very pregnant.

On down the row she went until she reached the very last tray. They all said the same thing. The little windows glared up at her. She backed away from them until she hit the wall next to the shower stall.

Positive.

The word rang in her head. Impossible but true. A wave of nausea rolled over her and she closed her eyes, willing her stomach to settle. AJ un-wrapped the towel and spread her fingers over her abdomen. For weeks now she'd made excuse before excuse to explain the symptoms, because she feared the coming confrontation with the father of the small thing inside her.

Sometimes life brought her to her knees with a blow so hard she didn't think she could endure it. But she always fought her way back. She always prevailed; she'd handled far worse events during her past twenty five years and managed to survive. She would on this occasion too, she has to. Besides, a baby wasn't a horrible disaster, but a life to celebrate, even if unplanned, she tried to enthusiasm. She looks at her abdomen in the mirror. Her baby grew here, deep within her womb. _Hers and his._ She wasn't panicked, sad or happy; she was too numb to feel anything.

Oh God! How am I going to announce that to him, she thought, how to tell him that the woman he hates is pregnant with his baby…

Punk frowned at the bathroom door, a firmly closed bathroom door. How long did a simple pregnancy test take, anyway? He thought he'd seen one of the packages exclaiming: _Response in just one minute_! Maybe she hadn't used that one. Maybe she'd used the one that read: _Response whenever we damn well want to give it to you_!

Unable to wait another second, he tapped on the door. "AJ? Do you need help?" He shut his eyes. Help? That was wrong on every possible level, the hell with it. "I'm coming in."

He found her, curled up on the floor. Only now she wore a towel instead of her clothes. He couldn't decide if that was a good sign or a bad one. She looked up when he entered and waved a slim hand in the direction of the counter.

"Take a look." She said.

To his surprise he has used all the tests. "No wonder it's taken you so long. How many water did you have to drink to pull this off? What the verdict?" He examined the lineup and stiffened, "Some of them say pregnant."

"All of them say pregnant." She murmured.

"All?" He beat around, feeling sucker punched, until that moments, he'd refuse that possibility that she might be pregnant, deliberately maintaining an emotional distance from the unfolding event. But now, there was something to stress about.

"All?" He repeated.

"Every one of them, look, I'd rather not discuss this in a bathroom if you don't mind." She punched herself up and she stared at him. He realized he blocked her exit and stepped back into the bedroom. AJ trailed after him, still moving on automatic pilot.

He gave her a searching look, AJ was pregnant. She'd stuck a big, red arrow over his head labeled: _Daddy._

"I need to go." He announced.

"But we need to talk." AJ said.

"Not now AJ!" He slammed the door behind him after his exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

* * *

Punk was lying on his bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. He had spent all night thinking and he still could not believe it. AJ pregnant with his child, it was too ludicrous to be laughable. A baby - baby a woman who meant nothing to him. He wouldn't question her about the paternity of her unborn, that question simply not occurred to him, because he was convinced that she has not taken another lover during their time together anyway if it was the case, he would have known.

He had slept with so many girls, but he had never been in that situation, never, not even with his ex-girlfriends - who desperately wanted their relationship to last. For the umpteenth time he can't help asking, why? Why AJ? The girl with whom he had a chaotic relationship. He experienced a sensation of anger and pain that it momentarily took his breath away. Sometimes fate was a bitch.

What the hell did a man do in a situation like that?

He took his cell phone and saw that it was still early, but he did not care. With a frustrated groan, Punk rubbed a hand down his face; he needed to talk to AJ, now!

Minutes later he was in front of her door, he did not wait long before she opens the door. It seemed to Punk, he was not the only one who spent a sleepless night. He entered and stand in the middle of the bedroom.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked.

"I did the test in front of you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but I wanted to be sure. How does it happen?"

"The usual way I suppose. Where do we go from now?"

"What do you want me to say AJ? That we will all live happily ever after and that I'll marry you?" He gave a short bitter laugh. "Because I have no intention of doing that."

It hurt, but she didn't react. AJ had told herself that no matter what he threw at her, they would deal with this like adult – or rather she would. She kept a calm surface instead of giving into the temptation of yelling_: I wouldn't marry you, if you were the last man on earth! _She managed to shake her head and give a bland smile. After all, she supposed that he could have denied paternity.

"Marriage? No! We're no longer in mediaeval era." She said calmly.

"Really?" Black brows were elevated in disbelief. "This is what girls want when they get pregnant, they expect the guy to do the right thing and marry them."

She shook her head. "I don't want to get married."

"Then what should we do? What do you want?"

She proudly lifts her chin and shoots him with cold eyes. "Nothing, I clearly understand that you don't want to get involve, so there's nothing left to say."

He planted his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed. "I will pay for a termination." He offered.

"What a typically male thing to say! You're…" She couldn't find words enough to describe the entirety of his dreadfulness. He wanted her to get rid of their – No! Her baby!

Oh, that so wasn't going to happen anytime soon!

"You'll have to kill me first."

Momentarily, he thought it ironic that, with AJ in this new and physically vulnerable state, he had never seen her look or sound so strong and focused.

"You must abort. It's the better option." He stubbornly said, it was the right thing to do after all.

"Care to say why?"

"Do you really want this baby?"

She answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"I do not want to be a father and I'm sure you do not want to be a mother while you're on the top of your career."

"But it is a child that we are talking about, it's a life."

"Exactly, you cannot give birth to him; you'll never be able to manage on your own."

With a look which told him that, although her self-respect might have taken a bit of a battery, she would repair it as best as she could, without any help of him.

"I need nobody, I'll manage somehow." Her voice low but dignified, "I may not be rich or married, but I'll cope." Punk didn't want this child. She did with every bit of her being. She would provide for this baby and give it everything it needed.

A baby needs a father.

She trusts her chin out, she will cope perfectly.

Really?

She dropped her head in her hands with a groan.

"AJ?" Punk's face was empty of all emotions; it made her catch her breath. She searched his face for a spark of…anything. She searched in vain.

His eyes narrowed as they met in a silent clash with hers.

"You're not responsible enough AJ, look at you." His eyes stare at her from head to toe. "You can't even take care of yourself and you want to take care of a small baby who will depend on you 24/7."

"Stop treating me likes a child!" She yelled. "I'm an adult; I'm strong enough to deal with this situation."

He rose his hands in surrender. "You know what, do what you want I do not care, but do not hope that I'll get involved in this, from now on you're all alone." He turned an exit the room.

"Don't worry. " She said, caressing her still flat belly, "I'm here, everything will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

"April Mendez?" The receptionist called.

"Yes?" AJ answered.

"Can you follow me please?" A nurse said AJ stand up and followed the nurse to an examination room where AJ change and goes through some tests.

"Dr. Burton will be here in a few minutes, please take a seat on the examination table and tried to relax." Easy to say, AJ thought. AJ smiled her thanks before the nurse left her alone. AJ has been lucky to have an appointment early in the morning so this gives her enough time to catch a fly to tonight Raw. She sat; she crossed her legs and bounced her foot. She glanced at her watch. She shifted, glanced around the examination room, glanced at her watch again. It wasn't the doctor that made her nervous, it was just –

She closed her eyes and pulled in a breath. It has been almost two weeks since she knows about her pregnancy and two weeks since Punk has stormed out of her room without looking back. Somebody says that _all living souls welcome whatever they are ready to cope with; all else they ignore, or pronounce to be monstrous and wrong, or deny to be possible._Punk has been good at ignoring her, during the last days when they runs into each other he has paid no attention to her, he has laid eyes on her and talked only during their segments together.

A middle-aged and kind woman came in, looking at the chart in her hands through black rimmed glasses. The nurse followed her. She turned to the table.

"April Mendez, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Burton."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well April, you are definitely pregnant, congratulations."

"Thanks." She murmured.

"When was your last period?"

"July 17."

The doctor did some rapid figuring on the chart then. "That would put you're due date about the twenty-fourth of April." She handed the chart to the nurse. "Now, I'll need you to just lie back on the table." the doctor pulled up what looked like metal stirrups from the end of the table and put AJ's feet in them.

"Scoot your bottom down to the very edge. We need to take a look and make sure everything is is alright." When AJ complied with panic, the doctor position herself on a stool between her legs. The nurse helped her put on rubber gloves and then handed her a tool that looked suspiciously like a post hole digger. Surely she wasn't going to…Apparently she was, indeed and hurt like hell, AJ thought painfully. It was only a minute or two before the doctor handed the tool back to the nurse, but to AJ it felt like hours. Doctor Burton patted AJ's sheet covered leg. "Everything looks normal and you're right about the dates. I'd put you at about ten weeks along."

Pregnant!

It's official. AJ left the surgery and drove to her apartment. A tentative excitement wrestled with her apprehension. One moment joy held way. In the next anxiety had gained the upper hand. An unplanned pregnancy… Having an unplanned baby wasn't the end of the world, right? She gulped. It sounds so irresponsible. Irresponsible people shouldn't be allowed to raise children; Punk has said that she was irresponsible.

She tightly gripped the steering wheel. No. She hadn't been irresponsible. She and Punk had taken precautions. It was just that sometimes, obviously, accidents happened. She frowned over the word – _accident_. Her baby wasn't an accident. It was an adorable miracle.

Punk had definitely considered her pregnancy as a mistake. Nausea spun through her. Her eyes pricked. Punk has cruelly and dispassionately rejected their child. Even if it hurt to think about it, she won't force him to get involve. She doesn't want to trap him, he had his life, his plans and they don't fit children and she doesn't want her child to have a father who wandered in and out of its life – who let the kid down time and time again. She would do whatever it took to prevent that from happening to her baby.

The minute AJ entered her apartment; she let out a whoop, shrugged her arms out of her coat and threw it up in the air. She was going to have a baby! And then she danced around the coffee table before falling onto the sofa and grin, she was going to be a mother. Her hands formed a protective cocoon across her abdomen. "I'm going to be the best mother that ever walked the earth." She vowed.

And Cm_-I-don't-do-happy-families-_ Punk?

She lifted her chin and put aside all thought of Punk for a moment. He might not do happy families but she did!

She looked at her watch and saw it's time to call a taxi to bring her at her airport. The Monday night raw will take place at Sacramento and she is supposed to have a segment with Punk tonight. She only hopes that Cm Punk doesn't do anything to spoil her good mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:WWE is not mine**

* * *

**Monday Night Raw, Sacramento**

"_Ain't nothin' gonna to break my stride. Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no I got to keep on movin _"AJ happily hummed as she arrived at the arena at Sacramento. Today was joy day she was so happy and felt she could not stop smiling.

Entering her office she saw her two friends gossiping on the sofa. "Hi girls!" She greeted. "I can see that you make yourself at home."

"When the cat's away, the mice dance. Beside, you have a beautiful and comfortable office, so why not use it."

"Anyway, we'll be out of here in a few, I've a match against the divas champ." Kaitlyn said. "Why are you late?"

"Girls, I've some wonderful news." AJ announced.

Layla clapped her hands with enthusiasm. "Ooh, I love good news."

"I'm going to have a baby!" After a few seconds both girls squealed with delight and jumped from their seat to hug the brunette.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kaitlyn said. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" AJ murmured.

"When are you due?" Layla asked.

AJ shrugged. "Sometime in April, I think."

"Can I be the godmother?" Layla asked.

"I'm going to be the godmother, I'm her best friend." Kaitlyn argued.

"There's still time to decide."

"I love babies especially when they are not mine." Layla said. Both her friends raised their eyebrows. "I preferred to be an aunt than a mum; I don't have the time and patience for that."

"And the daddy?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ takes a seat on the sofa before answering. "He was not thrilled."

"I'm sorry darling."

AJ eyes filled at the sympathy in her friend voice.

"Maybe he will come around; he need time to accept…"

"I quote 'I'm not going to do happy families and marry you' I don't think he could've made it any plainer, do you? Besides, it has been two weeks since he knows if he wanted to get involve, he would not have ignored me during all this time."

Layla exhaled an indignant breath. AJ shook her head at the remembered pain of his words. It didn't matter. Not anymore. "The baby and I will be just fine, we'll be better off without him."

"I'm sure you will." The blond agreed. "So, what you're plans?"

What was she going to do? AJ wriggled around until she lay on her back, she propped an ankle on the arm of the sofa. "I don't know yet. I'm going to be a mum, that's all that matter for the time being."

* * *

After their segment, AJ hurried to put some distance between Punk and her, but it turns out that Punk hadn't the same idea.

"So AJ, still pregnant?" He asked.

She wasn't going to let him darken her day or dim her joy. AJ turned and gave him a bright smile. "So Punk, still a bastard? And if you really want to know yes, I'm still pregnant, today I went to the Ob/Gyn, I'm in great health and I am one of the lucky women who do not have morning sickness, great isn't it?"

"Do not tell me you were serious when you said you wanted to keep?"

AJ crossed her arms, creating a barrier between them. "Very serious."

"Why? Why now?" He asked in a busted voice.

"Why not?"

"You're still young; it's not as if your biological clock is ticking. Would you not preferred to meet a good guy, fall in love, get married and then have children? That's what usually all women do, right?"

"I'm not all women and no matter what you say, I will not change my mind."

"Do you wish your child be called a bastard all his life and be rejected?" He asked; determine to make her change her mind.

"Everyone is not like you. We are in the modern world; there is millions of single mother –"

"You won't be able to do it AJ."

She sighed. "What do you mean?"

"If you were responsible, you will not be pregnant now."

"Go!" AJ whispered.

"What?"

"You better go now; otherwise I'm going to kill." She threatened, anger reflected in her voice.

"AJ –"

"When I canceled our deal, I told you that I would learn to live without a man, and you know what? I will prove it to you; I'll take care of myself during and after my pregnancy. In addition, I will love my child so hard that he would never ask why he did not father. I don't give a damn about you Punk; I respect your choice so respect mine."

"I'll respect nothing; I'll pursue you till I get what I want." He threatened.

The following days, Cm Punk kept his promise and does not miss an opportunity to try to convince AJ that it was a bad idea to keep the baby. Their dispute became so frequent and almost violent that one day they were called in Triple H office.

"AJ, stop pacing and sit down." Triple H ordered.

"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to sit or be patient, so hurry up I have other things to do, like stay away from this idiot." She said looking pointedly at Punk.

Stephanie raised her brows at AJ's angry tone. "Okay…AJ sit down please, it will take only a few minutes."

"Who wants to tell me why were you fighting like kids in the corridor?" Triple H asked.

"I am the victim here." AJ defended, "It is his fault!"

Punk turned to look at AJ with a shock expression. "My fault? It was you who made a baby behind my back."

"You're pregnant?" "You're dating?" Stephanie and Triple H choked simultaneously.

AJ frowned. "Excuse me? Do you think that I purposely get pregnant, why would I do a thing like that?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps for revenge, I don't know how women mind work."

"Take revenge for what? I'm the one who dump you."

"You don't dump me, because we were not tog – Oh I get it." Punk smiled knowingly.

Stephanie Sighed. "Get what?"

"She wants to be with me, women will do anything to get what they want."

His three companions stared at him as if he has grown another head. "How can you be so stupid? You think I want you in my life" AJ shook her head. "I hope you joking? I do not want you even if you were the last guy in the world, the universe, the galaxy, the –"

"Okay AJ he gets it." Stephanie interrupted. "Maybe you should stop yelling and start talking like civilized people."

"I thought you were different AJ, but I was wrong you're like every women."

"What do you mean when you say like every woman?" The billion dollar princess calmly asked.

Punk rolled his eyes. "Come on Stephanie, everybody knows that you purposely get pregnant to force Paul to marry you."

Stephanie stood and towered over Punk. "Excuse me?" She turned to look at her husband. "How can you allow him to talk to me like that?"

"Phil, don't push your luck. Look, I do not know how but solve your problem as fast as possible because it is really annoying to see the GM and the champion making a fool of themselves in the hallway, you need to learn how to separate your professional and private life."

"I agree to solve the case."

"Do you know how he wants to deal with the problem? He wants me to abort." AJ said.

"How can you ask such thing?" Stephanie asked.

"I do not want to be a father! Can't anybody understand that?!" He yelled

"I'm having this baby, and I would rise alone. It is not that difficult to be a parent."

"That's what you think." Triple H mumbled. This caused him to receive a nudge from Stephanie.

"What?" AJ asked

"A baby is a huge responsibility AJ, I suggest you sit down and talk calmly. Why do I feel like a marital counselor?" Triple H murmured.

"I've took my decision."

"And for the umpteenth time Punk, I want nothing from you, you've been involved in the conception this is already enough. You do not want to be a father that's great for me because let's face it, who wants you as her child's father? You are not an example to follow; you'll never be a good father." AJ calmly explained. AJ saw a sad expression crossing Punk eyes but it disappeared so quickly, she wondered if she had not imagined it.

"I don't want to get involve if you're going to use her pregnancy as a storyline.''

"Don't worry, I do not want people to know that you're the father.'' She snapped. Cm punk stood up and left the office, slamming the door.

"I think I was a bit cruel." AJ said.

"I'm sure he will recover. Let's talk about your pregnancy." Stephanie said.

"Eleven weeks, I'll give birth in April, Punk is the father, we're not dating, I agree to announce my pregnancy to the WWE universe but I do not want a storyline about it."

"It's your choice." Triple H nodded.

"Thank you. You think I make a mistake to keep the baby?" She questioned.

"We have nothing to say, you're mature enough to make your own decision and we respect that." Stephanie smiled. When AJ left the office, Stephanie turned and smiled at the husband.

"You owe me a romantic dinner in a five star restaurant. I was right about them" She said.

Triple H shook his head. "I cannot believe the rumors were true."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "It was so obvious, they will form a great couple once Philips will stop being stupid."

"Those two will never be a couple, have you seen them? They're so different they will spend their lives fighting."

"I think this is a classic story of good girl who falls in love with the bad boy, it's cute. You can say whatever you want I'm for Team AJPunk."

Triple H frowned. "Team AJPunk? What's wrong with you Steffy, since when re you interested in others personal life?"

She pouted. "I'm bored; I need something to distract me."

"If you're bored, so do like everyone else, read a book or go shopping but do not get involve in their melodrama."

"I'm not going to get involved." She said before leaving the office. "For the time being."

* * *

Punk wanted to strangle AJ for being so stubborn and incomprehensive. AJ has been telling the true when she said that he will never be an ideal father; this is what he had always thought too .Punk was afraid to make the same mistakes as his father who has never been an example to follow, so Punk had vowed never to have children, we say 'like father like son' after all. But he did not understand why the fact that AJ thought that he will be a horrible father hurt so much.

"Everything's okay? » Kofi asked. Punk looked up and realized he was in the locker room; he was so distracted that he did not even realize he had arrived at his destination.

"Why do you ask?"

"AJ and you have been summoned to the office of the golden couple, so it must be serious."

"AJ is pregnant." Punk announced.

Kofi shrugged. "So?"

"So?" Punk repeated. "That's all you have to say?"

"The rumor that AJ is pregnant has been around for days, it was not difficult to guess who the father was. It must have been a big shock for you."

Punk confirmed. "A huge shock."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing, my life will go on as if nothing had happened."

A shock expression crossed Kofi's face. "You want to explain to me please."

"I do not want children, I told AJ about it but as she is extremely stubborn, she will keep the baby. I'm not going to get involved."

"Okay, even if I disagree with your choice, I respect it. But how can you leave your own blood without his father?"

"He will be very lucky not to have me in his life. I have had a father and I have always wished that he does not exist. Believe me, it's better that I stay away from AJ and her child."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:WWE is not mine**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Kaitlyn asked AJ as she drove her at the airport._

_AJ shook her head. "No, I don't you to be there when they killed me."_

_"I've met your parents, I'm sure they are very understandable."_

_"My parents are always comprehensible when it comes to others. When it comes to their own child that are another story." AJ explained, "I do not think they will accept the fact that their daughter is pregnant and unmarried. I'm sure they think that I'm still a virgin."_

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Do not exaggerate."_

_"I swear it's true, they are very old-fashioned, they believe in sex after marriage."_

_"Do not worry everything will be alright."_

_"I hope so. " AJ murmured._

_„LADIES and gentlemen welcome to New Jersey. Please keep your seat belts fastened until the aircraft has come to a standstill…_

_She kept her eyes fixed on the comic book in her laps; she was not ready to face her parents. Not yet. She began to regret her decision to have wanted to come alone because she did not believe she had the courage to confront her parents alone. The toddler in the row behind her yelled a protest and squirmed, smacking both his legs into the back of her seat with a force that jolted her forwards, but AJ was aware of nothing except the hot ball of stress that burned at the base of her ribs. Normally reading soothed her but her eyes were recognizing letters that her brain wouldn't work out._

_"You can let go of the seat now. We've landed..." The woman seated next to her touched her hand gently. "My sister is a nervous flyer too…"_

_AJ heard the quiet voice from somewhere in the distance and slowly turned her head. "Nervous flyer?"_

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of. My sister once had a panic attack en route to Chicago. They had to sedate her. You've been gripping that seat since we took off. I said to my husband, "That girl doesn't even know sitting next to her. And she hasn't once turned the page of that book." But we've landed now it's over."_

_Absorbing the startling truth that she hadn't turned the page once during the flight, AJ stared at the woman blankly. Kind brown eyes looked back at her. The woman's expression was concerned. She had no idea why she would suddenly feel tempted to confess to a stranger that her fear had nothing to do with flying or landing._

_The other woman filled the silence. "We're safely down now. You can stop worrying." Easy for you to say, AJ thought, it's not you who has to confront my parents. The journey from the airport to her parent's house was an ordeal for AJ; she has several times been tempted to ask the taxi driver to turn back._

_Arriving at the house her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it would explode. She took a deep breathe, knocked at the door and waited. "Hi mom." She timidly greeted as her mother opened the door._

_Her mom rushed toward her and gave her a hug. "April!" Mrs. Mendez happily exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you. You've missed so much."_

_"I've missed you too." AJ murmured._

_"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" AJ's dad asked behind them. Mrs. Mendez lets go of her daughter and took a step aside to let her husband hug AJ._

_"I'm fine dad." _

_"Let me look at you?" He stepped back and looked her daughter. "You're more beautiful than the last time."_

_"It really surprised us when you said that you were going to come, it's been so long." Mrs. Mendez said_

_AJ sighed. "I know, but work takes up all my time."_

_"How long will you stay?" Mrs. Mendez asked, hoping that her daughter stay longer than usual._

_AJ gives them an apologetic look. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."_

_"Let's go inside and let's enjoy our time together." Mr. Mendez said._

_"Since your mum and I are on diet – because she thinks that we have put on weight - we only have steamed vegetables for diner." Mr. Mendez informed AJ when it comes time for dinner. AJ and her parents had spent all afternoon talking about everything and nothing, but AJ did not have the courage to tell them about the big news to the point she wondered if she would be able to do so._

_"The steamed vegetables are good for the cholesterol you have. Isn't sweetheart?" Mrs. Mendez said._

_AJ nodded. "Yes."_

_"Forget about vegetables, let's talk about you." I'd rather not, thought AJ as she tried to eat. "What is it like to be a star?"_

_"I am far from being a star."_

_"Yes you are dear, you are famous here and the entire neighborhood is proud of you. Besides this morning I was chatting – "_

_"Gossiping." Mr. Mendez murmured._

_"Chatting with Lydia." Mrs. Mendez continued deliberately ignoring her husband interruption. "You know who I'm talking about?"_

_"I agree that she no longer lives here, but I'm pretty sure that she still remember our neighbor."_

_"I remember her." How to forget the greatest gossiper of the neighborhood?_

_"We were remembering some good memories, we even talked about when her daughter and were best friend before you enter high school, in fact I've never understood why you have ceased being friends."_

_"Let's say that we stopped having the same interest, she was more interested with boys whereas I was more into reading comic book."_

_"You made the best choice." Mr. Mendez approved._

_"Anyway she is pregnant." It is not the only one, AJ silently said._

_She gives her mother a fake smile. "Great."_

_"She will give birth in March."_

_"Too bad, we could have given birth if it is..." It only a second to AJ to realize what she had said, "Did I say that out loud?"_

_"What did you just say?" That's it; she said it, her who believed that it would be difficult._

_"You're pregnant." Mrs. Mendez choked. AJ nodded._

_Her mother shook her head, unable to believe that her beloved daughter has just confirmed. "I'm going to be sick. How could you do that?"_

_"It was not planned." AJ murmured._

_"I guess this child to a father." Mr. Mendez said._

_AJ nodded. "Of course."_

_"Then why he is not here with you? What kind of man is he to let you come here alone? It must be here with you."_

_"It's complicated." AJ sighed._

_"Do you know who the father is?" Her mother asked._

_"Of course I know the fathers, who do think I am?" AJ angrily asked._

_"Until now, we believe that you were a responsible girl. I guess we were wrong." Mrs. Mendez said, disappointment was widely present in her voice._

_"We did not even know you were dating someone ... please don't tell me that you're back with Daniel?"_

_"No dad, I'm not with him and he is not the father."_

_"So who's the father and when are you going to marry him?"_

_AJ looked at her father with a confused expression. "Marry him?"_

_"You must marry before the birth of the child, otherwise what will people think?"_

_"Dad, I will not get marry me because I'm not with the father."_

_"I bet he dumped you when he knew you were pregnant." Her father commented._

_"Maybe he is a married man?"_

_"No! He is not a married man and he does not dump me." It would have been easy to play the victim and to let Punk be the villain, but it would have been wrong, Punk had not dumped her because they were never together. "How it happened does not matter, what counts is that I'm pregnant."_

_"Pregnant and unmarried. This is unacceptable." Her mother said._

_"I know you are disappointed and angry with me, but – "_

_"You have no idea how disappointed we are with you April, we never through that –"_

_"It was an accident; do you really think I purposely get pregnant?" She argued. "I don't! It happened and I can't do anything about it. I do not care what people, your friends and the family will think, this is my baby and there is no way that I aborted. I'm sorry; please just don't hate me for it."_

_Her mother took her hand and squeezes it tightly. "We'll never ask you to have a termination and you're our daughter, we'll never hate you. It is just shocking for a parent to learn that their daughter is pregnant and unmarried."_

_"Try to understand AJ; it will take a long time to accept the situation."_

_"I understand." AJ said._

_"Why don't want to say who the father is?" Mr. Mendez asked._

_"It does not matter who he is."_

* * *

Present day

Nashville, Tennessee

"This night and the next morning, we had a long conversation and they promised to be there for me." AJ told Kaitlyn. They were having dinner at the cafeteria of the arena, where Monday night Raw had taken place.

"Everything went well then?" The blond girl asked.

"Better than I expected at all they don't kick me out of the house. They will make an effort but it will not be easy. I cannot judge them."

"Why you did not say that Punk was the father?"

She shrugged. "They know the father or not would not change much. Moreover, Punk will not be part of this adventure, so why talk about him?"

"Hi guys." The Miz greeted as he approached his friends table.

"Who should we thank for the honor of your presence among us?" Kofi drily asked.

"Who is willing to go at the nightclub? I want to mingle tonight."

"No." Everyone at the table replied.

"My bus leaves in half an hour, I won't have time to mingle." Punk said personally he preferred to die than to go to a place with Mike.

"I'm tired; I just want to sleep till next week." Kofi said.

Mike shook his head with disappointment. "I do not understand why I'm friend with people like you. Why don't you enjoy life while you can? We do not know what tomorrow will bring."

"Mike, if don't have anything useful to say can you go away." Alex commented.

"Even the girls don't want to come. They are so beautiful, so radiant and yet." He sighed dramatically. "It's sad to live among such boring generation."

"Are you drunk? Or did I kick you too hard?" Kofi enquired.

The Miz smiled. "Come on, you know that you kicked like a girl. By the way; what do you think our boss?"

"Arrogant, self-centered, boring, annoying, he is an older version of you." Punk answered.

"Very funny Punk, I was talking to AJ."

"She is sex on a stick and smiled like a dream." Alex said. He received a surprised stare from his friends and a deadly one from Punk. "I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Mike nodded. "That's what I think too. I find her more adorable, sexy and sparkling."

"Dude she's pregnant." Punk coldly said.

"And single, I bet she is looking for a father for her child." The Miz said. "I think I have a chance to seduce her."

"You don't have a chance." Alex commented, "She is a lady and smart, she has nothing to do with a loser like you."

"I bet the opposite. I'm so perfect that she won't be able to resist. Maybe I could go back to the hotel with her tonight."

"Good luck." Kofi said.

"Good luck is for losers, isn't Punk? We all know that I'm a winner. Bye guys." He said before going.

"Hi girls, I can sit at your table?" He said before sitting down without waiting for a reply.

Both girls looked up and see Mike smiling at them. "What do you want to Miz yet? It has been said that you did not go."

"I'm here for our lovely GM."

AJ gives him a small smile. "Sorry Mike tonight I couldn't. I'm tired, maybe next time."

"It's okay. Did I congratulate you for your pregnancy?"

"No." She answered.

"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll do a great mom."

"That's a nice thing to say, thank you."

"You're glowing."

"Really?"

"I never lie to beautiful women, especially pregnant and single beautiful woman." He said. By the way, are you looking for someone to support you, protect you ...?"

"Are you hitting on me?" AJ coldly asked.

"Of course not." The Miz hurriedly said.

AJ gives him a disbelief stare. "If it is the case, I'm telling you right now that you're wasting your time."

He took her hand. "I never lose my time when I'm with a girl as beautiful as you." AJ looked at her friend and sent her a look of distress, but Kaitlyn sat quietly and watched the scene with amusement.

She removed her hand from his grip. "My dear Mike, you're a good manipulator. " She said, "But your charm does not work on me."

"My poor darling." The Miz sadly said. "You have suffered a lot in your short life. Men have really hurt you; otherwise you would never have rejected a guy like me."

AJ wondered how a man can be so arrogant. She decided to play along by flattering a little more his ego. "You're right; after all you are so beautiful and irresistible."

He sighed. "I know."

"And if at this moment I do not hate men, you could have had your chance."

"Too bad." He pouted.

"Yes after all, it isn't every day that a man as awesome as you find me interesting." She said, suddenly feeling very tired. "Well I'm tired; it's time to go now."

The Miz stood. "I'll walk you to the hotel."

"You don't have to." AJ said. Please don't, she silently pray, not in the mood to continue to deal with Mike.

"As a gentleman, it is my duty to do so."

"She let herself be manipulated by this guy, I can't believe it." Punk murmured while watching Mike and the girls leaving the cafeteria.

"Hmm?" Kofi questioned.

"AJ just left with Mike, I did not know she was so stupid." He angrily said.

"It's her life, she does what she wants." The Ghanaian American origin said.

"You're right. I'm going in the bus, see you later." He stood and left.

"What do you think?"

"I think Philips is an idiot to abandon AJ like that." Zack suddenly said.

Kofi frowned. "This is not what I wanted to talk about –"

"But we have to talk about it." Alex interrupted. "It's been weeks since we act as if everything is normal and yet it is far from being so."

"You're right." Kofi sighed, "Even if Philips is my best friend that does not mean that I agree with his choice."

Alex nodded. "Me neither, maybe we should do something."

"Like what? Try to convince Punk to change attitude?" Zack asked.

Kofi rolled his eyes. "You know that's mission impossible."

"So what should we do? Just crossed our arms and watched?" Alex angrily

"We can try to be there for AJ and show her our support and help her as much as we can." Zack suggested.

"We have to make her smile, even though she says that everything is fine, you can see she is sad." Alex said

"You're right if Punk want to be an ass let him be, we'll be there for AJ." Kofi concluded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

_October 28 2012_

_Atlanta Georgia_

The last few days have not been easy for the WWE champion. Although he does everything possible to ignore AJ, He could not stop looking at her every times she was around and she was always around. Even if he did not want to, he saw much change in the attitude of people towards it. For example, she spent time – too much for his liking - with Mike whereas it is in the cafeteria or backstage, they were always there talking, laughing and even flirting. How could she stand a guy like that? What shocked him most was the attitude of his friends toward her. He often sees them talking to her, buying food for her - AJ ate a lot lately - or even hugging her! Punk does not understand why his friends were doing that, it was a way for them to show that they were against him or worse were they all interested by her?

"When you're a champion women behavior towards you radically change." Mike said. They were sitting on the ground of AJ's hotel bedroom, having a pizza for lunch. The last few days AJ has found a liking for junk food and thanks for her regular physical activity she has not taken more than expected at this stage of her pregnancy.

"You're kidding?" She said between mouthfuls of pizza.

He shook his head. "I swear this is true, a belt around your waist is like an aphrodisiac. If you don't believe me just asks Philips, since he is a champion; he has hundreds of girls who want to sleep with him." AJ grimaced with distaste. She doesn't need to ask to know the true, after all, she was one of these girls but compared to them she has been able to sleep with Punk. Even if she wanted to put these moments behind her and forget about it, her pregnancy doesn't allow her to.

"It's a pity that you no longer have the intercontinental champion title."

"I don't need a title for the girls to find me attractive." He said arrogantly. AJ did not recall having met a man as Mike, and even though his attitude may annoy people – almost everyone – AJ finds his company pleasant; he's nice and funny and makes her laugh. Even though he likes to flirt with her, he never pressured her for more.

"Of course you're so awesome."

"Yes I am, I was very successful last Friday at the nightclub. Every girl wanted a piece of me."

"You went clubbing?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah for Punk's birthday. Everyone was invited, why didn't you come?"

She has completely forgotten about that. "Not interested." She said before biting in her pizza.

"Hm."

She frowned. "What 'hm'?"

"You and Punk are not very friendly, isn't it?"

"Why make you say that?"

"I noticed when you're in the same room, you ignored each other." Obviously Mike was not aware of the past relationship between Punk and AJ because firstly, it is not his problem and secondly he'll immediately guess that Punk is her child's father.

"Everything's all right between us." She lied. "We do not talk because we have nothing interesting to say." She suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I want dessert."

"Call room service." Mike said but she was already gone. Once in the corridor, AJ came face to face with none other than Punk.

"Oh shit." She mumbled, he was the last person she wanted to see.

He chuckled. "Glad to see you too AJ."

"What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Staying."

"Okay." She started walking away but was force to stop when he grips her arm.

"AJ…"

"Not today Punk." She turned and forcefully removes her arm from his hold, "Leave me alone! Stop harassing me, I'm sick of you, sick of your threats, your stupid arguments and tired of hearing that you do not want a child, when will you understand –"

"Stop! That's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh!" She frowned, feeling suddenly stupid. "The past weeks our conversations have been –"

"No today."

She sighed. "Listen Punk, it would be better if you no longer approach me."

"But ..."

"We'll talk only if we have to. It's emotionally and physically stressful to deal with you." She confessed. Arguing with Punk is like running a marathon. "You say you do not want to get involved, proves it and ignore me."

"Listen to me."

She shook her head and waved his words aside. "I have something else to do."

"Like seeing Mike?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You've been pretty close these past few days; do you see him as a potential father?" He coldly asked.

Shock flared in her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"This is a guy like him that you want as a role model for your child? An arrogant and egocentric guy and don't forget idiot."

"At least he is here for me, can't say the same about you!" She snapped. "Don't you find it ridiculous to ask me something like that?"

He leant forward and his glare intensified. "It's not ridiculous, last time you made a speech that you wanted to be independent and yet everywhere you go you're always with him."

AJ took a deep breath and then another one, she locked her emotion under control and gave Punk a cool smile "Although I am not obliged to justify myself, Mike and I are just friends."

He stared at her, disbelief written on his face "He said you were cute and wanted to try his luck with you."

She shrugged. "You seem worried, care to tell me why?"

"I don't want you to make act more stupidly than you have already done and you're not good at choosing the right guy."

AJ shrugged and said cynically. "You're right; after all I've slept with you."

"Yeah." He muttered, he sounded so outrage that she had to stifle a grin.

"Hi AJ." Someone yelled beside AJ.

She turned and gives him a warm smile "Alex!"

He approached them and gives AJ something. "M&Ms! how nice, I was on my way to buy one."

"I know how much you love them."

She opened her arms and gives Alex a warm hug. "Thank you! I love you." Alex returned the hug with a laugh. Punk frowned at the scene in front of him, not understanding the hole he feels in his heart.

AJ pulled back from Alex's embrace. "I've to go now, see you later Alex." AJ spared Punk a quick glance before going.

Both men watched go then Cm Punk spun and gave Alex a non-brotherly shove. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm nice." Alex said the word with great care and precision. "And I want to do it."

Punk shook his head. "You're not her friend, why all of a sudden you and others have started to care about her?"

"It's not because you're a jerk toward her that everyone should be like you." Alex bit out. "I think what is happening to her is very sad. She reminds me of my sister who is also a single mother; her boyfriend had dumped her when he learned she was pregnant. I know what AJ feels, so if offering her some candies makes her happy, I'll do it every day."

"So you're all against me." Punk accused.

Alex rolled his eyes. "We aren't against you; we're just doing what you are supposed to do."

Deep down Punk knows he was right but still…"You do not understand."

Alex nodded. "You're right, I do not understand."

Punk's mouth compressed. "I ..." Punk choked. "I'm not a good person; I'll screw up everything and hurt them."

Alex puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're not your father. Look at you; you have nothing to do with him. You're not an alcoholic, you have a job, you do not beat your wife, people admire you and for many people you represent the ideal son."

"It is not so simple." Alex restrained from kicking his friend's ass for being so stubborn.

"You disappoint me Philips," Alex said with sadness. "I thought you were afraid of nothing. You're so afraid to be like your father that you forget to enjoy what's life is offering you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

**October 28 2012**

**Philips Arena, Atlanta Georgia**

"I should stop eating." AJ mumbled as she looks at herself in the mirror. AJ has reached her thirteen weeks pregnancy and some changes have occurred in her body. First of all, she has put on weight, well, it is true that her belly was still flat, but if you looked closely you could see a small bump. She was no longer as svelte as usual and her breasts have increased, feeling fuller and tender. She was sure that if she has not continued with her regular physical exercise, she would have gained more weight.

"Good evening, April." Her eyes moved from the mirror to the door where she sees Stephanie's head poked inside her office.

"Hi Stephanie. Come in." AJ said as she moves back from the mirror and takes a seat.

Stephanie entered and takes a seat next to AJ. "I just want to know how the future mum."

AJ smiled. "That's nice of you."

"How really are you?" Stephanie asked. "I mean not the polite 'I'm fine' you are giving to everybody but i want a real answer."

"It is not easy." AJ sighed.

"Pregnancy is never easy; women who say the opposite are liars. I guess it must be harder for you because you're single."

"Not really, I have friends who support me and make me forget that I'm alone." She said remembering the boys who lately have behave like mother hens towards her. "You know what's hard? The looks of pity, the murmurs of people behind my back and seeing Punk almost every day; lay eyes on him constantly remind me that he rejected my child. Even if I say that I don't give a damn, I do not understand how he could do something so awful. "AJ has never talked about her feelings to her friends, it was not because she did not trust them, but she felt more comfortable talking to Stephanie.

"Maybe he's afraid?' Stephanie suggested.

AJ rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid too, but that doesn't justify his behavior."

"Maybe ..."

"Forget it; I'm sick of trying to understand. I want to live my pregnancy in peace and without stress."

The billion dollars princess nodded. "Ok, let's talk about something else. What about your obsession for me?"

AJ stared blankly. "What?"

"I read in an interview that you were obsessed with me."

"Oh that." The GM sighed. "During the interview I was only saying what was going through my head."

"So you don't find me attractive?" Stephanie pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She chuckled.

"Tell me about your relationship with Mike." This was the main reason of her visit to the young woman, Stephanie has noticed that Mike and AJ were close and it did not make her happy.

"There's nothing between us." AJ wondered why everyone asked her this question; can't a boy and girl have a platonic relationship?

"You're always together."

"Not always and he's only a friend. He makes me laugh and I love to laugh so I keep him close to me and when I want something I only have to flatter him a little and he does everything I want."

"It's very clever. So you're just friends?" Stephanie did everything possible to keep from grinning like an idiot; she was relieved to know that Mike did not really matter for AJ; therefore it was still a chance that AJ and Punk get back together.

"Just friends." AJ confirmed.

"Well, I'll leave." She stood up and looked down at the GM. "Don't tire yourself too much and don't worry about Punk, he will come around."

When she left, Stephanie rushed and goes directly to her husband's office. "Hey!" She greeted.

"I'm not a horse." Triple H answered.

Stephanie sits in front of the desk. "I worried about nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mike and AJ are just friends." She smiled.

Triple H growled. "Stephanie, I told you not to play matchmaker."

"I don't interfere; I'm only keeping update of the situation." She said innocently.

"I find it hard to believe."

"You agree with me that AJ does not deserve a burden like Mike in her life." She asked.

"You're right." He sighed. "But she doesn't deserve a man like Phil either."

"I agree but they have so much chemistry together." She sighed. "They need more segments together, why don't you-"

"No! You can't decide to change the storyline because you feel like it."

"You're right, we must let destiny do it work, but if it took too much time, I'm going to do something about it."

"Why do you persist with this?" Her husband asked. "You have nothing to gain in this story."

"You're wrong, because when people are happy they work better. "

Triple H shook his head. "You're completely crazy."

* * *

"Not again." She said when she sees Punk in the elevator; the pay-per-view has been great but exhausting. To come across Punk was the last thing she wanted. "Why do I come across you so frequently?"

"Because, we have the same workplace." He suggested.

"Maybe you should resign." She murmured. "Life would be easier."

"Excuse me?"

"Forget it." When she reached her destination, she took the exit when the door open and suddenly shaky legs crumpled beneath her. She stiffened her knees, bracing herself against the dizziness. But already he was bending, scooping her up in his arms and tucking her tight against his chest.

"There's no need for this." She whimpered. "I can stand."

"I don't want the others to blame me if something happen to you. Are you sure you pregnant AJ? Because you weight nothing." One hand runs across her ribcage, right under her breast. His fingers slid across her ribs and back again, almost as if he was counting them.

"When did you last eat?"

"Why did you care?" She looked up into his face, into his furious eyes and feel a tightening in her chest, as if someone had squeezed her heart, stupid hormones, she thought.

"I don't!"

"So don't ask stupid question like that. You can put me down." She coldly said. He slowing puts her down, she rested her hands on her knees and only then did he notice how unwell she looked, concern ceased his forehead "Are you doing to be sick" Pregnant woman; they threw a lot, right? He thought.

"I don't think so." She mumbled.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm pregnant damn it." She snapped. "I don't have a disease!" He frowned as he looked at her more closely. One moment she was pale, the next she was flushed. Before he had time to think better of it, he reached out and rested the back of his hand against her forehead.

She slapped it away. Glared. "What do you think you're doing?" She was burning up!

"You're running a temperature." Hell! He couldn't leave a sick woman to fend for herself. "Come on."

"You need a doctor to check you over. I'll take you up to the hospital."

"Hos –"

"Do you really want to take risk that a high temperature might harm your baby?" He questioned.

"Oh!" Her bottom lip wobbled and one of her hands moved to cradle her abdomen. That action told him exactly how much this baby meant to her.

"You really think that I'm running a temperature?" She asked with worried eyes.

He nodded. "I know it."

"Okay." She finally whispered. "But not to the hospital I hate it, just take me to the hotel's infirmary and it's serious then I'll go to the hospital."

"Fine." He would take her to see the doctor and then bring her back to her bedroom. "Are you feeling dizzy or faint?" Should he carry her?

She shook her head. "I just feel as if I have a bad case of the flu without the sore and sniffles." His chest clenched. The sooner she saw a doctor the sooner she'd get medicine to make her feel better.

"What's going on here?" They looked up and saw Kaitlyn walking at their direction, when she come closer confusion and shock were written on her face. She turned to AJ and saw how pale she was.

She stared accusingly at Punk. "What did you do to her?"

Punk held up his hands in defense. "I've done nothing."

"Look at her, she is pale and weak."

"He did nothing; we were on our way to the infirmary."

"The infirmary? Something's wrong with the baby?"

"I have a temperature."

"Lean on me, I'll bring you there." Kaitlyn said.

Punk frowned. "That's what I'm doing."

"There's no need to do so, I'm here now."

"But ..."

"What 'but'? Stop acting as if you're worried when we all know that you don't!" Kaitlyn snapped.

"Kaitlyn…" AJ trailed.

"No AJ, I find it hypocrite to act as he did, when for weeks he has harassed you to get rid of you baby."

"Listen –"

"That's enough!" AJ interrupted. "I'll go alone, you stay here and argue."

"AJ ..."

"Stop Punk, I'll go. She is nothing for you, nothing at all!" She yelled before following AJ.

* * *

The next morning, when Cm Punk woke up, his first reaction was to call AJ but hesitated to press the button. Finally he decided to send her a text, hoping she was already awake.

Hi -Punk.

He did not wait for long before she replied.

Hi -AJ

How are you? -Punk

Good -AJ

Can I come? -Punk

He sends the message without hope that she will agree, but he was very surprise when she replied.

Ok

He rushed out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth then he get dressed and ran towards AJ's room, he could not remember having been so anxious to see AJ. She said she was fine but he wanted to be sure.

AJ's heard a tap sounded on her bedroom door and punk's head poked around its corner.

"Good morning."

She swallowed. He looked fresh and alert and good enough to eat. She pushed up against her pillows, dragged her hands back over her hair, tried to smooth it. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" He brought a chair next to her bed and sank into it.

"Fine." Physically in herself, she was. She felt as if she'd never been sick in the first place.

"Have you been feeling under the weather lately?"

She shook her head. "No, it just happens."

"What did the doctor say?"

"It's due to stress and tiredness, I have to rest and take the antibiotic he gives me."

"That's good." She didn't say anything and for a few minutes he wondered if she wanted him to go.

"What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow, startled at her question. "I wanted to see –"

"Why? I'm nothing to you. Why do you want to help me yesterday? Why do you question me about my relationship with Mike? Why are you here pretending that you're worried about me? You make me so confused, Punk." She said blowing out a breath of frustration.

"I'm really worried for you." He confessed.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying; I'm worried I know that I should not, but when I saw you so weak and vulnerable… after all, I should be blame for what happen yesterday."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

He took a deep shaky breath. "You said that it is due to stress, if I was not there all the time fighting or criticizing you, you would not be in this state now. Yesterday when I saw how you were afraid of losing the baby, I realized how much it meant to you, I should not have harassed you to abort."

She stared at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. "You're doing your mea culpa?"

"I think so. It is not easy for me I do not usually admit that I was wrong. I'm sorry AJ; I promise from now on I'll stop being a jerk toward you." He promised, determination written on his face.

Her chest felt as if her heart was about to collapse inwards. She blinked back tears. She wanted to sob, she bit her lip, hard, to stop the tears from coming. "That's the nicest thing you ever told me, thank you Punk." She sincerely said. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I did not want to hurt you, it's just that ..." He trailed, unable to put his past behavior into words.

"That's okay Punk."

He shook his head. "No, it will not. I should have deal with the situation differently instead behaving like an animal."

"Why don't you ..."

"Let's just say that my father was not the ideal father." He hesitated, and then went on. "And as they say 'like father, like son,' I do not want to take the risk of being like him." He suddenly stood up. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Okay"

"Do you need anything before I go?" He asked. "Maybe order breakfast or ..."

"No, I just want to take a shower and I'll go down for breakfast later."

"You're sure you're strong enough to do so."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye."

"Hey Punk." She yelled. He turned and raised a puzzle eyebrow at her. "Don't let the past dictate your future." He stared at her for a few seconds and then left her alone.

* * *

**P.S: The *_Don't let the past dictate your future* _part -I stole it from _Amethyst Jewels_ in a reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

**Atlanta Georgia**

Punk picked casually at the food in his plate, deep in thought.

Kofi dropped into the chair beside him and lifted bacon off his plate. "Hi, where have you been?"

"Help yourself." Punk arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's not like you were going to eat it." Kofi mumbled around a mouthful. He did have a point; Punk pushed the plate in front of him. "You don't answer my question."

Punk hesitated, and then sighed. "I was with AJ."

His friend stopped eating and stared suspiciously at him. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing." He hurriedly said, "She was sick last night."

"Sick?" His friend asked. "How sick was she?"

"She had to be taken to the doctor."

Kofi frowned. "How do you know that?"

He shook his head. "It does not matter."

"I would go see her when I'm finish here."

"I care for her." Punk mumbled.

"That's good, right?" Kofi asked.

He shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not supposed to have these feelings; seeing her so vulnerable has made me feel so helpless and… Can you tell me why I feel like that?"

"Perhaps you're not a heartless bastard after all."

A few minutes later the room was filled with other superstars and other hotel guests. True to her words, AJ comes down to take breakfast. Even though she was not really hungry, she forced herself to eat because of the baby. During her breakfast, some of her friends have come to enquire about her health.

"How is she?" Punk asked Kofi when he returned at their table.

"She seems fine but tired. I suggested that she take the day off, but she doesn't want to."

Punk suddenly stood and walked toward AJ, feeling as though a thousand eyes were boring into his back. She looked up when he stopped next to her. "I need to talk to you."

She hesitated then shook her head. "Thanks, but I'd rather not."

He kept his voice low enough that their friends around them wouldn't be able to hear. "Please AJ, I promised it will take only a few minutes." She glanced around at the people watching them, then sighed and stood up.

"AJ, you don't have to if you…"

"Just shut up Kaitlyn!" Punk barked. "I'm just wanna talk I'm not going to hurt her."

Kaitlyn gave him a deadly stare. "What the hell? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Let's go elsewhere to talk." AJ ushered Punk as far away from earshot.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

His question makes AJ feel frustrated. She loves her friends and she knows that they care for her but she was tired of always answering the same question."Yeah, I'm okay." She hurriedly said. "That's all you wanted to know?"

Punk rubbed the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous. "No, I'm here to propose to you to travel in my bus."

"Why?"

"You need to rest, I have a bed –"

"It's nice of you but I must decline."

"There is no reason for you to refuse."

"Really?"

"Look, if it is because you do not want to be alone with me you do not have you worried because the guys will be there and I won't bother you. If you're not convinced yet, there are hundreds of Comic book, an Xbox and a fridge full of food in the room."

AJ looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice with me?"

"I don't know." He sincerely said. "So?"

"You know how to convince a pregnant woman, how can I resist foods and comic book? Okay, I'll travel with you."

"Great." He smiled. "We're leaving in two hours."

"Okay." She said before returning at her table.

"What did he want?" Kaitlyn asked

"He offered me his hospitality I'll travel in his bus."

"Why did he do that?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"I do not know."

"I do not trust him. Yesterday, he wanted to help you, this morning he apologized to you and now this. What he's up to?"

"Don't worry the others will be there, they will not let him hurt me."

* * *

Alex raised his arms in victory and turned to look at a piss off AJ. "Who's your daddy, now?" They were in the bus playing a game to pass the time.

She pouted in a childish way. "You cheated."

"I did not. You're just a bad player."

"B-bad player?" She choked. "How dare you? I am the best, the best of the best, you're a cheater."

"You have to accept that there's better player than you." Alex said. "You need to practice."

"I cannot believe you beat me, you're disgusting, I am sick and pregnant, how dare you do that?" She asked in a teary voice.

Alex shook his head. "Using the pregnancy card won't work. Wanna play again?"

"Get out of here." She said..

"Come on, don't be so childish."

She puts the controller on her laps and crossed her arms. "I prefer to play alone than playing with a guy like you who didn't have any compassion for a pregnant woman. Now go!" She ordered showing him the door.

"Bad loser." Alex mumbled. He left the room and headed at the front to join his friends.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kofi asked.

"She is really a bad loser."

"You should have let her win; she is not going well, this would have cheered her a little. You're a real bastard."

Alex frowned at Punk. "Unbelievable, you're calling me a bastard because I make her a little sad, who do you think you are to judge me? If I remember correctly you did worse than that to her. At least I haven't made her cry."

"Listen ..."

"It's not because for once in you stupid life, you did something nice to her that means that your past actions will be erased."

"I know that." Punk said through gritted teeth.

"By the way, what are you going to do now? Play the daddy-to-be or continue to ignore her as soon as she gets out of the bus."

"She does not need me."

"You're probably right but a child needs a father." Kofi said.

"I'm not a role model; and I don't even know how to deal with a child."

Alex nodded. "I'm sure she will soon find a father for her child, a guy who is not afraid to face a new challenge."

"I hope it will not bother you if one of your friends raises your child." Kofi said.

Punk frowned. "Why? Have you heard something? Its Mike isn't it? I knew that this stupid – "

"Mike or Alex–"

"Hey! I only love her in a brotherly way."

Kofi chuckled. "It's funny, I remember when Punk used to love her in a brotherly way but eventually get her pregnant. Anyway, she is vulnerable right now anyone can take advantage..."

Punk stood. "I need to talk to her because there's no way that one of these ambitious parasites takes advantage of AJ and raise my child."

Kofi and Alex looked at each other and shared a triumphant smile.

"AJ, can I talk to you?" Punk asked after knocking at the door.

"I don't want to." She answered.

"Please it's important." Punk said.

"Okay, you may come in." When Punk entered, he saw her lying in the bed reading a comic book. "I'm listening." She said without looking up.

"I'm in."

"I can see that."

"No, I mean that I want to be part of the adventure."

She looked at him with a surprise expression. "Come again?"

"I want to be here for the child."

"No." AJ coldly said before going back to her comic book.

"No? That's all you have to say?"

She put the comic book next to her and sighed. "You PMS like a girl, you're out and then you're in. How can I believe you?"

"I'm telling the true AJ. I want to be there for you." He sincerely said.

AJ stood and come face to face with him. "What did you want me to say, congratulations? You want me to throw myself into your arms? What do you want me to say? 'Oh Punk thank you very very much, it is truly an honor that you finally to be the father of my child' that what you want to here?" She angrily asked.

He frowned, forcing himself to understand her anger but in vain. "I do not understand you, when I wanted you to abort you were not okay with it and now I want to be a father you don't agree, then what you want at the end?"

"Sorry to be a bit pessimistic but don't you think it's too little too late for you to be involve? Furthermore, how long it will last before you change your mind again and decide that you want to be a father? This is not a game Punk, it is a life a responsibility. Since the beginning you have done everything to convince me to get rid of the baby or have harassed me, you have humiliated me and treated me like a trash. Do you really think that I'm ready to forget and accept you with open arms in our life?"

"I told you I was sorry." He argued.

"It's not because you say sorry or have you been nice to me, it will erase everything that I've endure because of you. I have my dignity." She yelled.

"I will not change my mind I'm sincere."

AJ nodded. "Yeah as you were sincere that day you say that you do not want to be a father or when you insisted that I abort."

"I'm telling the true and I'm gonna prove it to you."

"Do what you want." She tiredly said, she turned and went to sit on the bed. "I do not care anymore, I'm already prepared to raise my child alone. Either you're here or not won't make a different."

"I promised that I'll be there." He said before leaving her alone.

"We'll see." She murmured.

Btw…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

_Charlotte, North Caroline_

When they reached their destination. She gets out of the bus and did everything to avoid Punk throughout the day, their discussion has left her in a state of confusion and she did not know what to think of him anymore. But she would not be surprised if Punk comes to tell her he was not serious about what he said.

"This guy drives me crazy. Yesterday it was as if I did not exist and now he wants to be there for me and the baby." AJ was with her friends having dinner at the canteen after the show.

"I will never understand this guy. He is so complicated." Layla commented without looking up from her phone.

"What should I do?"

"It's a difficult decision. He made you suffer you cannot accept him in your life as if everything he has said or done was not horrible." Kaitlyn said between mouthfuls of food.

"But a child needs a father and you don't want your child to hate you because you don't allow his or her father to be part of his life." The ex-diva champion said.

"As I've said before I do not trust him but he made an effort –"

"OMG!" Layla said looking at the screen of her phone.

"What's wrong?" AJ enquired.

"You put on the news of your pregnancy on Twitter?"

"Yeah" AJ sighed. "I put it at the end of the show, I want the world learn it from me than from someone else. The followers are writing horrible thing, isn't it? I know it will happen but – "

"No!" Layla interrupted. "It's Punk. He tweeted that he is the father." Layla and Kaitlyn watched their friend pale, looking as if she was going to be sick.

"AJ, are you ok?" Her half blond friend asked.

"Let me see." AJ said snatching the phone from her friend's hand.

"This guy is sick." Kaitlyn muttered. "What you're going to do now?"

"I'll kill him." AJ hissed, she stood and walked toward Punk's table.

"Why did you do that? She will not be happy." Kofi said.

"Nah, she will be delighted."

Alex watched a very determine AJ coming at their direction behind Punk's shoulder. "I'm not so sure."

"Philips 'asshole' Brooks, how fucking dare you?" AJ yelled, Punk turned and saw a very piss off brunette behind him.

Punk stood and smiled. "You mean my twe –" She swung her right arm, a blow caught him a cracking direct hits on the side of his face, making half of the cafeteria to gasp.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Did you just hit me?" He asked with a shock expression.

She poked his chest with her forefinger. "You have no idea what you have done, what's wrong with you?"

"I wanted to prove that I was serious."

"Accompanying me to my appointment, holding the hair when I'm sick or accept my mood swings without wanting to kill me are good way to prove that you are serious, but telling the world that you are the father without informing me before, that's a really bad move." She said with frustration.

"Calm down." Punk murmured.

"I am calm!" She was so very angry, he thought lazily, she looked beautiful when she is furious her eyes glittered and her cheeks flushed, under normal circumstances, he would have found it sexy but it seemed that the situation was too serious to be turned on by it.

"Be realistic AJ they want to know who the father is, what do you plan to answer? Immaculate Conception?"

She threw her hands up in frustration. "It has happened two thousand years ago, why not now?"

He raised a mocking eyebrow; his eyes looked her up and down. "There is nothing virginal in you AJ." She lifted her arm again and caught his left jaw this time.

"Stop hitting me woman!" He hissed as he rubbed his jaw, wagged it back and forth experimentally, relieved that it still worked. For a small woman AJ hits really hard.

"Why are you laughing?" AJ asked when she looked at Punk's friends.

Alex lifted his arms in surrender. "I do not –"

"You find it funny that my life is ruined."

Punk rolled his eyes. "Do not be so melodramatic."

"Me –"AJ gasped, before she had the time to reply her phone began to ring. "This conversation is not finished."

Punk turned to look at his friends. "I do not understand, she should be happy now that everyone knows I could not escape from my responsibility." His phone on the table made a soft buzzing noise indicating an incoming call, he pick it up he winced when he saw the caller's name. "It's my mum."

"Tell me this is a joke." Mrs. Brooks said before he has the time to greet her.

"Mom – "

"You're really going be a father?" She asked.

"How do you know that? I did not know you were on Twitter, I didn't even know you knew what it was."

"Your sister told me, is it true or not?"

"Yes." He sighed.

"How could you?" she angrily asked.

"It's –"

"Worse, how it is that I learn it at the same time as thousands of people, your mother does not count?" She yelled.

Punk rolled his eyes, unable to understand why the women in his life are so dramatic. "You mean the world for me."

"So explain to me, why I'm the last to know?"

"I forgot."

"Forgot!" She yelled. "Did you forget your own mother?"

"No!"

"Now that you're famous your family no longer matters." She accused.

"Let me speak! I know I made a mistake and I'm really sorry but – "

"Do you really think that I'll forgive you? I just had the shock of my life, if I had a heart condition I'd be already dead."

Punk silently cursed, wondering how he got himself in this situation. "You cannot die before meeting your grandson."

"Grandson, it's a boy?" She enquired.

"I do not know, listen mom I know I should have told you earlier but things happened so fast." He hurriedly said before she talked again.

"You have to bring her home."

"Why?"

"I have the right to get to know your girlfriend and mother of my grandchild."

"She is not my…okay" He exhaled, it will be better to explain his true relationship with AJ later.

"This girl, it's the general manager, isn't it?"

"Yes." He answered.

"At least she's pretty." She said before hanging up.

"Everything is alright." Kofi asked.

"Yes."

"That's what you think." AJ said behind him. "I just had my parents on the phone."

"What did they say?" He asked, although he didn't really want to know.

"They want to meet you and you better agree otherwise the child will be fatherless before its birth." She threated.

"Ok." He agreed, he watched AJ go before sitting, suddenly feeling very tired. "Maybe that was a bad idea after all."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

"The doctor will arrive in a moments." The nurse said before leaving them alone. They were both quiet while they waited, AJ playing nervously with the sheet the nurse had draped over her lap. It was the second pre-natal appointment and she was about to see her baby for the second time, but this time it is different because Punk is here.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?" Punk did not know how many times he asked this question, after his faux pas on twitter. During their European tour, AJ has done everything to avoid him but the day before their return to the states AJ had come to tell him – or rather order him – to accompany her at her pre-natal appointment and to her parents. He had been so surprised by this change of attitude that he has immediately accept.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"AJ..." She crossed her arms and pouted stubbornly.

A coating of dry amusement brought a gleam to his gaze. "Don't you think you're too old to pout? I know I made a mistake – "

"A huge mistake!" Her arms rise to spread hide open in emphasis. "You should feel lucky to be here today, but how could you be so stupid?"

"If you hate me so much why you let me comes with you?"

"Because compare to certain person – " She said looking pointedly at her. "I'm not cruel."

"Okay April, are you ready?" The doctor said when she entered followed by the nurse. "Just relax and we'll how the baby is going."

Punk was still trying to seem relaxed in the examination room but he was as nervous as AJ and felt out of place. He wondered if it was a good idea to have accompany AJ. While he was till thinking the doctor put something that looks like gel on AJ's skin and then started to move a tool which can be confused with a barcode reader.

The doctor raised her head and look at him. "Do you want to come closer and see?" Slowly, Punk hesitantly moved to stand near, his eyes fixed on the screen beside her. He stared at it with a confused expression before realising what he was sseing.

"My God," he whispered. "Is that the baby?"

Doctor Burton nodded. "Yes, that's the baby."

Punk tore his gaze away from the screen and looked down at AJwho was smiling at the screen.

"There's its head." The doctor pointed out a larger, rounder shape on one end.

"Let's see if we can get it to hold still long enough to get a fix on its size."

Unconsciously, Punk grip on AJ's hand tightened.

The image on the screen froze and several dots popped up with a white line stretching between them.

"Something's wrong with the baby?" Punk glanced at the doctor.

"No, everything's fine. We'll print some pictures for you."

"Thanks." AJ said.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?"

Doctor Burton shook his head. "It's still early for that. We'll do this again next month; we should be able to tell for sure then. Okay AJ, you can sit up now." She walked to the counter and picked up her chart, looking through the pages.

"Everything seems to be right on schedule and the baby looks healthy and normal. I'm going to give you a prescription for some more vitamins with an extra supplement of iron. How are you feeling, lately?"

"Fine."

AJ was sitting up, holding the sheet tightly around her, but she hadn't released Punk's hand.

"She's been getting sick." Punk added. AJ gave him a deadly stare which he choose to ignore.

"That's normal and should ease up soon, just eat well-balanced meals and rest when you feel tired."

She wrote the prescriptions out and handed them to AJ. Punk took them away from her and stuck them in his shirt pocket.

The doctor stood. "The nurse will give you your pictures. AJ I'll see you in a month."

The nurse handed them the pictures. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call us."

The nurse smiled at him then turned to AJ. "Just stop at the receptionist's on your way out and she'll set up your next appointment." Taking AJ's chart with her, she departed with brisk efficiency.

AJ slid off the table and reached for her clothes. "I guess I should get out of here and let you get dressed."

"It's okay. Just turn around."

Punk turned his back to her and gazed down at the pictures in his hand, wonder filling him all over again. His baby. The child they had made together. There was no way he could regret that, not ever.

"I'm done." He looked up from the pictures. "It's really real, AJ. A real baby."

"I know." She smiled softly as they walked outside the examination room.

"No, you don't seem to realize that it's a life, a human being, somebody who will depend on us for the coming years."

"Thanks for the news, but I've already realized that when I saw the result of the pregnancy test."

Punk sat on a chair of the waiting room. "But…but how are we going to cope? I mean have you met us? We are far from being the ideal parents; we have been irresponsible enough to make a baby how are we going to…" He trailed off.

AJ looked at Punk with astonishment she had never seen him so destabilized before. She would have found it amusing if they were not in a room full of people who were looking curiously at them.

"You're not actually having a panic attack, are you?"

Punk looked at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"Okay, calm down." AJ wondered what she had done to be in this situation. "Breathe deeply." He frowned but did as she said, a nurse approached them to see what was wrong.

"Everything okay?" The nurse enquired.

"Yes, he just realized that he's going to be a father." AJ said.

"Oh." The woman murmured, "He looks like he's about to faint."

"Don't worry, he's a tough guy." The nurse looked at Punk for a few seconds before living them alone.

"My God, what are we doing to do AJ?" He murmured.

"We'll do like all the people who become parents for the first time, we will learn. You're gonna leave me alone again, isn't it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, of course not, I'm here to stay." He abruptly stood and took her hand. "Let's get out of here."

"Time to meet my parents." She said.

"Okay." He said watching his watch. "There's time before our flight to Chicago."

"Chicago?" She asked.

"To meet my mother."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Some of the dialogue during Ob/Gyn scene come from "Katherine Allred" book or so I think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:WWE is not mine**

* * *

"I can't believe that you've escaped my parent's house without even copping a broken rib. I also thought you might end up in a coffin. My father really surprised me." AJ said surprisingly.

After an eventful day with the pre-natal appointment and breaking the news to AJ's parents, she was pouting at the thought of meeting Punk's mother. They were heading to Mrs Brooks' house.

"What can I say? Parents love me." He said arrogantly with a smirk. Punk had actually been scared of meeting AJ's parents. It was the first time he had met a girl's parents. Even though he wasn't dating AJ, he had slept with her, got her pregnant and then abandoned her; some fathers would have found it disgraceful. To tell you the truth, he was also surprised by AJ's father somewhat passive behaviour. Sure he had threatened Punk and vowed to kill him if he screwed around with his daughters feelings again, but he nevertheless had embraced him as the father of his first grandchild with open arms.

"Bill Cosby once said 'parents are not interested in justice, they just want quiet.'" He quoted making AJ frown. "You wanted him to kick my ass, didn't you?"

"Of course, you'd have deserved it." She said with frustration. "At least he tried to defend my honour."

"Here we are." He announced when he stopped in front of his mother's house.

"This is where you grew up?" She asked.

"No, I bought this house for my mother a few years ago."

"Hmm." AJ was nodding.

"Let's go." He said while getting out of the car.

"I guess I have no choice." She murmured, reluctantly getting out of the car. She silently followed Punk to the front door.

"Don't worry my mother is great."

"I'm not worried; I'm adorable and everyone loves me. Besides I'm the victim in all of this; I'm just an innocent and naïve girl who got pregnant by the bad boy."

"Innocent my ass." He muttered.

When Punk's mother opened the door, AJ knew it wouldn't be easy to impress her. Though Mrs Brooks smiled and greeted her with enthusiasm, AJ could see the dislike in her eyes. Under normal circumstances AJ would have cared quite a lot, but her visit was just a formality, and if AJ had her way she would not have to see this woman again.

"You better come inside." Mrs Brooks said. They walked down the hallway leading to the living room.

"Please, sit down." Mrs Brooks invited coolly, sitting down in the armchair opposite the couple. "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks." AJ said while getting comfortable in the seat.

"Thanks mom, but we ate on the plane."

"So AJ, tell me about yourself." She queried lightly.

"I'm from New Jersey and I work for the WWE." AJ replied.

"You're the general manager of Raw."

"Not officially, my position as GM is just part of a storyline."

"I know I watch Raw every week." She coolly said. "I guess when your son is the champion and one of the greatest wrestlers in the world it's good to know a few things about the wrestling world."

"Silly me, I didn't think." AJ said through gritted teeth.

"By the way sweetheart, how is the European tour?" Mrs Brooks asked her son.

"Good, I've been very busy with interviews, photo shoots and so on."

"Were you also in Europe?"

"You should know, you watch Raw every week, don't you?" AJ answered giving the woman her best fake smile.

"Hmm, they allowed you to travel in your condition?" Mrs Brooks asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant, not suffering from a contagious disease." AJ replied sharply.

"How far is your pregnancy?"

"Nearly sixteen weeks."

"Four months?" She asked "And how long have you been together?"

"We're not dating Mom." Punk said.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"My pregnancy was an accident."

"It doesn't surprise me to be quite honest. My son would never get a woman he hardly knows pregnant. Phillip isn't so irresponsible." She said drily.

"You mean it's my fault?" AJ questioned.

"No, I'm just wondering if my son is really your baby's father."

"What?" AJ murmured, shocked by the other woman's words.

"Of course I'm the father." Punk interjected

Mrs Brooks shrugged. "You wouldn't be the first man to be manipulated by the angel face."

AJ got up abruptly, totally aghast as what the other woman had just said. "How dare you think that I am capable of such a thing? You don't even know me!" She shouted.

"I know that many women are capable of doing anything for money or to push a man to marry them."

"I don't want Punk's money or to marry him! You might think that Punk is a perfect guy and everyone wants to marry him, but I was quite happy just being with him for the fun of it, definitely not for marriage."

"AJ…"

Mrs Brooks shook her head. "You will not convince me that it wasn't planned, I'm sure when you discovered you were pregnant you refused to abort."

"I have not aborted because ..."

"It's easier to trap a man –"

"I've had enough of this, I'm going." AJ said heading to the front door.

"AJ!" Punk jumped up from his seat and followed her outside. "AJ wait!" AJ turned and wacked him on the arm with her bag, pausing a moment and then deciding it made her feel good and continued to hit him until he grasped her arm.

"Why didn't you defend me?" She asked

"AJ."

"You think she's right, you think I did this for money or whatever shit she said."

He struggled to think logically, still taken aback by his mom's attitude towards AJ. "No."

"Then why did you let her to say all those horrible things to me?" She asked with a teary voice.

"Look, she's my mother."

"And I'm pregnant with your child Punk, doesn't that count?" She yelled. She removed herself from Punk's grip and continued to walk.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her.

"My house, I'll take the next flight." She said.

"AJ, you can't go to your place there are no flights at –"

"I don't care! I'll take a taxi, I will go by train, on foot even, but I will not stay here."

"Come on, let's go by my place." He grasped her arm.

"Leave me!" She sobbed, but Punk chose to ignore her, instead wrapping his arms around her.

"Leave me!" She repeated.

"Calm down please, this is not good for the baby." He said as she struggled to get out of his arms. "Shut ..."

"She was so cruel." She cried.

"I know. Let's go home and we'll talk about it okay."

* * *

Punk kicked the door behind him, tossed his keys onto the nearby table and listened to the silence of his house with a grim expression on his face. Earlier, he had dropped a very upset AJ at home, making her promise to stay until his return. He then got into his car and drove back to his mother's with whom he had had a very long and very exhausting conversation. It hadn't been easy to convince her that AJ was not who she thought she was and that it really wasn't a planned pregnancy on her part. He walked into the kitchen where he deposited the groceries he had bought and took the pizza box he had bought for dinner and went in search of AJ praying that she was still here.

He headed to the living room and saw AJ sitting Indian style on the couch eating and watching TV. "Hi." He greeted her in relief when he saw her.

"Hi." She greeted back without taking her eyes off the TV.

He sat next to her and put the pizza box on her crossed legs. "I bought you a pizza."

"Great!" She exclaimed passing the bowl she had been holding to Punk. She opened the pizza box and sniffed it. "Mmm, it smells great. You have no idea how hungry I am. I found this disgusting cereal stuff in your cupboard and ate it without milk." She took a slice of pizza and moaned in delight. "It's so good."

Punk stared at her with a smile on his face, the noises AJ was making reminded him of another time, another situation. He looked away from her and gazed at the TV where some stupid reality show was broadcasting.

"I also bought some food for breakfast." He said. After a moment he added, "Look AJ, I'm really sorry for everything that happened at my mother's house."

She shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it."

Punk ignored her. "I know I should have defended you straight away, but I was as surprised as you were, I never thought that my mom would say such horrible things."

"Parents are really surprising sometimes." AJ sighed thinking of her father's attitude towards Punk. "Do you want some pizza?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure." Punk took a slice and ate in silence.

"You're the father." AJ said after she finished eating. "I did not sleep with someone else during our deal or even after that."

"I know you didn't. Because why would you want to go and be with someone else while the sex was so amazing between us?" He smiled cheekily.

AJ chuckled. "Yeah, it was good."

"Good?" He drawled. "I was expecting the words incredible and spectacular to be added in there."

"It was okay, maybe a little ordinary. It just wasn't the 'mind blowing' kind of sex I was hoping for. Actually, most of the time the thought, 'maybe next time will be better' would enter into my mind." She lied trying hard not to laugh at Punk's disbelieving expression.

"What?" He looked at AJ expecting her to laugh and tell him she was joking.

AJ ignored him and stood up. "It's long past my bedtime, I'm going to bed. Thanks for the pizza, goodnight."

He got up quickly and stood behind her, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to his body. She was so startled and was unable to move.

"I'm not letting you go until you admit that I'm the best sex you've ever had." He whispered in her ear. His husky voice made her weak at the knees and unable to breathe for a moment.

"But I'm not a liar." She said, trying to remove herself from his grasp. But when she tried to move, he just held her tighter. "Punk, you're hurting the baby." Punk released her so fast that if she was not pressed against him, she would have certainly lost her balance. She turned and looked at Punk's guilty face.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on AJ's swollen belly. "I didn't intend to hurt the baby."

"The baby is okay." She was astounded by Punk's anxiety and reaction; he had never touched her belly before.

Punk frowned while keeping his hand on AJ. "AJ, is it normal that after four months your belly is still so small?"

"All pregnant women are different." She slowly removed his hand from her belly and stepped back, suddenly feeling suffocated by the intimacy between them. "I'm going to bed, good night." She said before hurriedly leaving the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

AJ went straight to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind her, her heart beating fast. She was still confused about what happened downstairs. Their close proximity brought back some memories that AJ had tried hard to forget. She couldn't believe that after all that had happened between them her body still responded to him. It just wasn't fair at all. She wanted to blame the hormones but deep down she knew that it wasn't the only reason.

AJ was still deep in thought when she heard the knock at the door. She hesitated a few seconds before answering the door.

"Hey." Punk greeted with hesitation.

"What do you want?" She briskly asked making Punk frown.

"I just want to apologise for what happened downstairs I know…" Punk continued to talk but she was barely listening. There was only one thought running through her head and that was the undeniable fact that she, AJ, really wanted to have sex with Punk.

"Okay." She murmured when Punk had finished talking. "I shouldn't hurt your ego."

"Hmm." They stood in the hallway watching each other.

He shook his head, even though she hadn't said anything out loud. "You should go to bed."

Oh, she intended to. The question was whether or not she was going alone. Sleep wasn't going to happen. Not with images of his hands on her filling her head while her body trembled for his touch. She wanted to feel him against her, hard and real.

"Jesus AJ, stop looking at me like that," he said in a low, rough voice.

"I'm a little confused." She confessed.

"So am I, which is why you need to stop looking at me like that and go to bed."

"Or…"She paused to catch her bottom lip between her teeth, which was a nervous habit rather than intentionally sexy, but she saw his jaw tighten.

"There's no _or._Just go to sleep."

Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed her mouth to Punk's. His body stiffened and his lips were unyielding against hers. The butterflies of delicious anticipation turned to stone, dropping like lead weights in her stomach as she realised what she'd done. She pulled away, turning so she didn't have to look at his face, while desperately scrambling for words to fix what she'd done.

Then Punk swore viciously under his breath and AJ gasped as he spun her back to face him. Before she could even read his expression, he slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her against his body. His kiss was hard and punishing and she surrendered to it completely. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he moaned quietly against her mouth and AJ knew she wouldn't be going to bed alone. But then, just as suddenly, Punk ended the kiss and tried to take a step back.

"God, AJ. Go to bed before we do something you'll regret in the – ". She kissed him again before he could finish the sentence. It was a few long, seemingly endless seconds before his lips parted under hers and he gave in to the kiss.

They managed to make it to her bedroom before the clothes came off, but it wasn't quick enough for AJ. Punk pulled her onto the bed. He took his time to caress every part of her and stopped to kiss her as if she was the oxygen he needed to breathe and was starving for air.

AJ couldn't keep her hands off Punk. His muscles were hard under her fingertips and his skin was warm and inviting. God, she'd missed this.

"I hope you're ready AJ, because you are so hot and I won't be able to stop myself now."

She smiled at the desperation in his eyes and lifted her head to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip before she let him go. "I am _so _ready. Take your time."

Even though his blood was practically boiling, he flicked his tongue over her lip and smiled. "I intend to."

Punk explored every inch of her, taking his time to touch her and make her crazy. He was all over her with his hands, with his mouth, until she was panting and squirming under him. Then he slid his fingers into her wet heat and rubbed her clit with his thumb until her hips bucked and she screamed.

And then he did it all again.

Punk lost track of time. Lost track of everything but AJ and the way he wanted to make her feel, until she put a hand on his chest and dragged him up her body.

"I want you inside me. Now." she demanded between panted breaths. She lifted her head, kissing him fiercely as he entered her, and then dropped her head to the pillow. Punk watched her eyes, letting them drag him under as he thrust into her. They were both too far gone for finesse and it wasn't too long before the pleasure hit him, knocking him as an orgasm racked his and AJ's body at the same time.

Afterwards she felt incredibly tired and peaceful. Punk had rolled onto his back and she could sense him staring up at the ceiling. Whilst AJ wanted to curve her body against his and rest her head on his chest so that she could feel the beating of his heart, his silence was sending little shards of unease through her. She thought that this was the definition of reality, this steady drip of icy cold after the hot rush.

"That was a mistake." AJ whispered. "You don't have to tell me." Better to strike first. She forced herself to laugh even though the tingle of awareness that raced through her as he turned to lie on his side, looking at her, gave the lie to any chance of her feeling cool, calm and collected.

"Now what?"

"Marry me." Punk said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: WWE is not mine**

* * *

"What?" AJ whispered.

"Marry me." He repeated.

AJ stared at him blankly. "If it's a joke, it's not funny."

"I'm serious." He sincerely said.

AJ hurriedly got out of the bed and got dressed.

"AJ –"

"Just shut up!" She yelled while putting her jeans on. "What wrong with you?"

"But –"

"I told you to shut up!" She walked back and forth across the room, trying to calm herself, while Punk get out of bed too and got dressed. "Are you crazy? You can't ask someone to marry you out of the blue." She said with frustration.

"How did you want me to ask you?" He asked once he was fully dressed. "You wanted me to kneel down, give you flowers and a ring? If you want I can buy a ring tomorrow."

"I don't want a ring or flowers. I don't want to marry you." She snapped.

"Why not?"

AJ stood in front of him and stared angrily at him. "Why? You're really asking me why?"

Punk crossed his arms and stared back. "Yes, I'm really curious to know."

"Firstly, I do not love you and secondly, there is no secondly because the first reason is already enough, and until proven otherwise, we are not in love."

Punk rolled his eyes. "You want me to say that I love you? You want me to woo you?" He asked with sarcasm. "Don't tell me you still believe in fairytales?"

"Call me stupid, even call me immature if you want to, but yes, I still believe in fairytales. I still believe that the day I get married, my husband will be the man that I love, the man of my dreams. My soul mate."

"Okay, I agree that you are a little shocked by my proposal, but it is about what you want here it's about the baby..."

"I've told you since the beginning that we're no longer living in the medieval era, people don't get married anymore because the girl is pregnant."

"I know, but I don't want people to call my child a bastard. I also want him or her to carry my name."

"You want the child carry your name, that's okay but there's no need to get married for that."

"AJ try to be reasonable."

"This is me being reasonably. The answer is no!"

"Why? I'm not good enough to be a husband?" He asked angrily. "Would you prefer an egocentric guy like Mike, the boy next door Alex or even the golden boy John?"

AJ shook her head. "Don't be stupid, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to get married for the wrong reason."

"The sex is great between us; I think it's a good enough reason."

"You're completely crazy, I'm out of here." She said heading to the door.

Punk followed her to the hallway. "Come on, AJ think about it before you answer."

AJ turned her head to look at him while continuing to walk. "No! No! No! And that's my final answer."

AJ decided later that turning her head to look back at him while going down the stairs was a bad idea. Unable to regain her balance her heels snagged in the hem of her jeans and she took a dive down the flight of stairs and landed in an inelegant heap on the floor below.

She lay there winded, her eyes wide open. As she struggled to get her breath, she was aware of Punk falling to his knees beside her.

"Are you all right?" Without waiting for her to respond, he added furiously. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"And I" she gasped. "I wish I'd never slept with you, I hate you."

Punk ignored her. "You just threw yourself headlong down a flight of stairs. You could have killed yourself and what about the baby?"

"I didn't throw myself down the stairs. I just fell over my own feet.‟Clumsy, she was willing to admit to, but not careless! "And it wouldn't have happened in the first place if you hadn't been…‟ AJ stopped, lifting her wide eyes to his face, "Oh my God, the baby." She tried to ease her weight off one hip and winced. The cramping pain that extended like a band around her middle made her gasp.

"You're hurt!" She was, but it wasn't her own safety that AJ was worrying about. "Here, let me help you."

She shook her head. "I think I might stay here for a moment." Please, please, God, make the baby all right. If anything happened to it she would never forgive herself.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think perhaps you should call an ambulance, just as a precaution."

Before AJ had finished speaking Punk was reaching for his phone into his pocket and was punching in the emergency number.

"Ambulance." he snapped. "What is the nature of your emergency? My…my wife has fallen down a flight of stairs."

"I'm not your wife, only your child's mother." She groaned making Punk roll his eyes.

"No, she's conscious and…look, she's four months pregnant. Just get here.‟ He gave the address before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"They said just stay still."

AJ nodded as he pushed the hair back from her brow with cool fingers.

"Pretty much what I planned to do. You know I'm sure everything's fine.‟

"Of course it is." He agreed. If it wasn't, he shook his head as he tried to push aside the thought he wouldn't permit himself to contemplate, and his jaw tightened.

"I'm just being c-cautious." AJ strove to hide her terror, but it was a struggle.

"You want this baby a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." She wanted this baby with a ferocity that she had not imagined she was capable of. She might not be able to have the man, but the baby was hers.

He reached out tentatively towards her stomach and then drew back. "Are you still in pain?"

"A little." She admitted. "I think I must have caught my side on the bottom step."

Punk looked at the sharp edge and cursed under his breath. When he turned back to AJ she was moving the tip of her tongue along her upper lip to dab the beads of sweat. He had no doubt at all she was playing down her symptoms for his benefit.

"You will make them save my baby, won't you Punk? If I'm out of it for any reason"

Punk, looking pale, closed his eyes. "You won't be out of it." He told her hoarsely.

"But just in case." She persisted.

"I will do everything that is necessary." To keep you safe and well, he added silently.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

**A/N: Big Thanks to **_Lilian K_** for being such an amazing BR and to each and every one of you who have read the story till the end. XOXO**

* * *

Minutes later the ambulance arrived. While Punk watched the paramedics load AJ into the ambulance, he couldn't help but feel increasingly useless. When they were done he let himself in beside AJ. During the journey to the hospital, he wanted to hold her hand but she looked so fragile and pale that he was afraid to break her.

He became increasingly more frustrated once they had reached the ER when AJ was taken away from him. He wasn't allowed to follow her but was assured by the doctor that he would let him know how AJ was once they checked her and the baby over. Punk decided to go to the waiting room where he sat impatiently while eagerly waiting for the information he was promised to get on AJ's condition.

About thirty minutes later the doctor who had spoken to him earlier approached.

"Mr. Mendez?"

"No, I'm Philips Brooks. I'm the baby's father." Punk said as took the hand extended to him.

"I'm Dr. Adams"

"What's wrong with AJ, is she alright?" He asked impatiently. "Can I see her?"

The doctor gave him an encouraging smile. "You'll be able to see her in a few minutes." He promised. "Let's go talk somewhere more private."

Private? Punk thought, which means there's some bad news, right?

They stopped walking when they reached a hallway and Punk worriedly questioned the doctor. "Tell me what's wrong with AJ? Is the baby alive?"

Please say that the baby's alive, Punk silently prayed, because AJ will never forgive him if something happened to it.

"Ms Mendez and the baby are fine." The doctor assured him; Punk felt a weight lift off his shoulder at the doctor's words. "At first we thought that she was suffering from internal bleeding but after some tests and an ultrasound we have concluded that both AJ and the baby are fine."

"Are you sure? She fell down the stairs and –"

"Pregnant women are stronger that we thought. She will need to rest during the next few days but after that she will be able to resume her activities without doing too much of course."

"Can I see her now?" Punk asked.

The doctor nodded and took Punk to AJ's room before leaving him alone.

Punk took a deep breath before opening the door and approached silently. His eyes fell on AJ who appeared to be sleeping possibly due to all the medicine they have given her.

He sat on the chair next to the bed and looked at her lying there so small and vulnerable that he found it hard to breath. He closed his eyes. His silent prayer was interrupted by the sound of a small voice.

"You look awful." He opened his eyes and saw her looking up at him.

"Hey." Punk murmured as he caught her hand between the two of his. "I thought you were asleep."

"They gave me something. I feel a bit sleepy…do I sound weird?"

Punk smiled. "A little."

"Hmm" She murmured. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

He nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. You and the baby are alright."

"I was so worried." She confessed. "But the doctor assured me that the baby's still alive."

"Yeah." Punk said. They remained silent, both unsure of what to say to each other. The silence though was then interrupted by AJ who started to cry.

"AJ, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want me to call the doctor?" He anxiously asked.

"No…I'm…fine." She said between sniffs. "I've just realized that I'm a bad mother."

"What? What are you talking about? You're not a bad mother."

"Yes, I am! I should have been more careful when I walked down the stairs then –"

"AJ, it's not your fault." He assured her. "Accidents happen –"

"I know but –"

"No buts." Punk interrupted. "You shouldn't blame yourself. What happened tonight was because of me. I shouldn't have followed you in the corridor or asked you to marry me out of the blue."

"Yeah, it was stupid." She agreed. "But you shouldn't blame yourself either, I overreacted."

"You were right to react as you did. I gave you the wrong reasons to marry me." AJ opened her mouth to speak but Punk raised his hand to stop her.

"Let me finish AJ. I didn't want you to marry me because of sex - even though it is great between us - I want to marry you because I care for you deeply and want you, me and the baby to be a family. I do not want to see my child every two weeks or during the holidays, I want to be completely involved in its everyday life. I'm not saying that being married to me would be a fairytale but I'd do my best to be the husband you deserve and –"

"Ok." AJ whispered.

"What?"

"I'll marry you." She answered.

Punk stared at AJ with a shock expression on his face. "You will?"

"Yes, because I agree, I think it is the right thing to do for the baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if you still want to –"

"Of course I do." He said without hesitation.

"Good." She smiled. "So, we're getting married."

"We're getting married.

Fin

* * *

**A/N: Feedback are welcome, the sequel will come soon.**

**Thanks again for reading the story, any ideas for the sequel are most welcome, even if I have an idea where I want the story to go and some of you won't like it, anyway, see you soon.**

**XOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE**

**It's not another update, but a very short preview of the Sequel.**

** This preview is unbetaed, mistakes are all mine, because I've not sent the chapters to my Beta Reader Yet**

**BTW I'm looking for a title, any suggestions are welcome :)**

* * *

"You were everything good in my life, but you take it all when you leave me." He angrily accused, while looking at her with a murderous expression. Maybe coming back has been a bad idea, AJ thought.

"I'm -"

"Don't dare say that you're sorry! because we both know that you're not, you don't give a damn about me otherwise you would have phone at least oncce to know if I'm alright. You left me and never look back. I'll never forgive you - "

"Stop!" She interrupted.

"I'm not done -"

"I don't want to spend the night to hear how much you hate me and don't want to have anything to do with me. For the information, I don't want you forgiveness."

"Then what do you want?"

"Here." She said handing a big brown envelope towards him.

"What's that?" Punk asked looking suspiciously at the envelope.

"Divorce paper."

TBC

* * *

I've not thanks the reviewers and people who have been supportive towards me, so I'm going to do it now:

Thanks to **Lliian K** for being such an amazing Beta Reader, **Susan8876** who has save this story (literally and figuratively), **Amethyst Jewels**(Hi to little **Max**) for being such an amazing reviewer since the beginning and **Hi14, Amanda, Heidiionaanita, Allybooboo, Jennymich, XSerenityIsNotAlwaysTheAnswe rX, Risinggirl08, Desline3, Misscmpunk06, .young, Mnnie8778, Kdaniels270, Orchidl007711, XXSabrinaGlitzXX, FutureWWWEdivaladyX, Assassin Creed Forever1, Lax4life 22, Peaches500, Warblette, Wolfgirl77769, DoubleDee068, Tevas, Kd190, Katloves21, Srael, Eva, Anglesvampire 24, Punky, Y2jamila, ThecookingmonsterXX, Punk'sgirlforlifeXXX, Stormwatch2019, WWWExRulexBreakerX,Pinayprincess **and** Guests**

**Thanks you to all XOXO**


End file.
